Something to Live For
by thegoodgirldoll
Summary: Maybe he couldn't let the chemo fight for him; maybe he had to work for it...He had something to live for...In Natalie...In his child. He had to fight for his survival,and he would, even if at the end, he still couldn't go any further.
1. Chapter 1

**a\n: Hey everyone, so I'm back with another story. I will still be updating A Little Chemistry regularly, and have chapter 5 in the works right now, but this story will also have first dibs on being updated for awhile. NOTE: I forget who's story used it, but I liked the name 'Henry' for Keith's Dad like they did, so I'm using it for this story as well since his name isn't mentioned. For the actually story, I got inspiration from **_**Purple Shamrock 17's: A Special Present. **_**I have my own spin on how I think Natalie getting pregnant by her and Keith's 'magical night', would've went- so, without further ado: chapter 1. Read, enjoy, and review, please! (:**

**God Bless,**

**Sarah.**

Natalie appraised her appearance in the mirror.

She was gaining weight.

Two positive pregnancy tests lay on her bed.

Nausea radiated her insides.

There was no denying it; no more tennis. No more body. No more Duke University.

Pregnant…As in: baby.

As in: Keith's.

Natalie Anderson, ex-girlfriend of Rafael Marques, pregnant with the cancer kid's child. Her life was over; just like Keith's would be soon.

She fanned her fingers over her swelling stomach.

What would he say?

Would he be happy? Sad?

Would he want her to keep it? Handle it?

Would he be alive long enough to meet his child?

She pulled her shirt down and threw the tests into the front pocket of her book-bag.

The sooner she told him, the better.

Keith was waiting for her to pull up in her usual spot next to his truck at school, and when she did, she flashed him a smile. Keith, though, saw through it, and furrowed his eyebrows.

"The word, 'fake', radiated from that smile of yours, partner." He handed her a paper plate with an omelet and toast on it. "What's bothering you?"

She took the plate and chuckled. "You sure re-defined breakfast on the go…"

He grinned silently and waited for an answer to his previous question.

"Keith, can we sit in the truck for a little while?"

"You don't care that you'll be late if we do? Should I be writing this milestone down?"

No laughter.

No smile.

Emotionless.

He hopped into the driver's seat then, and she followed in suit.

"I want to skip today."

He replied nothing, but drove away as she just wished. For once, though, Keith was confused, and even wondered where to go. Nothing he did, (although it seemed weird to outsiders,) was weird for Keith. He planned every little crazy detail of his never boring adventures with Natalie. But now, for once, he wasn't in charge; he felt at her mercy, and that bothered him.

"Why the rebel all of a sudden?" he asked.

She stared ahead as he stopped at the red light. He looked over at her then. She was un-blinking and still emotionless. He was about to turn away when he saw her lips part slightly. She whispered something then that he didn't catch.

"Say that again, partner?" He asked, confusion marking his features.

"I'm pregnant." She whispered the slightest pitch higher.

He sat wordlessly for a long moment, and then rested both of his hands on the steering wheel firmly. He put the truck in drive and moved as the light turned green.

"So why are you telling me?"

Emotion, finally: she shot him an angry glare.

"Because it's yours!"

"What!" He shouted, disbelieving. "No! no, no, no, nope. I did not get you pregnant, Natalie."

"Well who did then? My name isn't Mary, Keith!"

"You've never slept with anyone but me?" He asked her; not out of assumption, but out of pure curiosity.

"Well," the thought sunk into her mind, and warmed her inside. "No."

Silence penetrated the truck again.

It wasn't until minutes later, when Keith heard Natalie sniffling, did he speak.

"Come on, partner. Don't cry, okay? It's spilt milk."

He stopped the car on the side of an abandoned road, and moved to pull her into his arms. The embrace was awkward; he had never held someone like this before, but it was all the comfort Natalie needed in that moment.

"My parents are going to kill me."

"I'll take care of you, Patsy." Was his only reply.

She smiled slightly through her tears at the reference to their Bowling Ball Excursion.

"I have to tell them."

"Do you want me to be there?"

"They don't even know you."

"Then we can hold off, and I'll come over for dinner or something a couple times, then we'll tell them."

His offer was kind enough, but why the sudden sweetness? Natalie just shrugged it off, and nodded.

"I want them to meet you; maybe it is best to hold off."

"Alright, then. Is there anything else you need me to do?"

"Just don't leave me, Cosmo."

"Don't worry your little head; not any time soon."

Natalie got her mother to agree to letting her new boyfriend over for dinner, (even though she was still so hung-up on her dating Rafael,) and by 6 sharp, he was already there.

Natalie was wearing some nice jeans with a dressy, black shirt that had a low v-neck, and a cluster of diamonds on the shoulder. She wore a simple, silver chain necklace, and her hair was down and slipped back in the front. She took in a deep breath, and opened the door. Both of their eyes shimmered, then, with newfound attraction. Keith had never seen Natalie so beautiful, and Natalie had never seen Keith so cleaned up. She was actually surprised at how seriously he was taking this. He was wearing jeans that lacked rips or stains, a dark green T-shirt, and he smelled of sweet cologne rather than motor oil and gasoline. She smiled then, and he planted a soft kiss on her cheek. Natalie's Mom and Dad came in the door then and welcomed Keith with a hug and a handshake, respectively. He handed Natalie a light, pink rose after that, and her mother a bright red one. Caroline smiled at that.

"Well, thank-you, Keith. Hungry?" She asked; her home-cooked meal the only way to repay him for the kind gesture.

"Very," he nodded, following the family into the dining room.

Zack entered moments after them and gave Keith a handshake and slap on the back.

"How are you, Zetterstrom?"

"Fine, you?"

"Good, good. No bowling trips lately?"

Keith chuckled, remembering the first time he met Zach, coming to ask him if his sister could go on a 'spur of the moment' bowling trip.

"Not lately, no."

They all sat down then and ate in somewhat of a silence. Nearing the end of the meal, though, as Zack cleared the plates, Keith was bombarded with questions concerning his family, college, intentions, aspirations, and goals. He answered as best he could without sarcasm, and they seemed satisfied at the end of the daunting experience. Dessert was served soon after and they all ate more easily now; the ice broken, and fondness grown.

Once the meal was over, Keith offered to help with any dishes, but they declined his offer and he got a chance to absorb their house in all of it's glory as he sat on the couch waiting for Natalie to be done cleaning. Keith could never dream of living in a house as beautiful as their's. His family wasn't poor, but they had always enjoyed the simpler things in life. Natalie's house wasn't huge, but the furnishings still caught his eye. The couch he was sitting on, he assumed, was a couple thousand in itself he could have easily used for a new paint job on his truck, a name brand jacket he'd always wanted from White-Wash, or...chemo. He absent-mindedly ran his fingers across the gold flecks on the arms of the couch; it was fit for a king, and a king, was something he surely wasn't.

The rest of the night was spent over coffees, talking some more, and Keith taking a look at the transmission in Natalie's car. He had been worried for awhile of the slight variation in sound emitting from her car, and when the subject was brought up, he jumped at his opportunity to take a look. Gaining bonus points by wanting to keep their daughter safe, Keith knew he had hit it off well with Natalie's parents, too. When he walked in the house, he was greeted with a glass of ice water from Mrs. Anderson.

"So, the car is…workable? Non-workable? What?"

"It's _fixable." _He replied, leaning against the kitchen doorway.

He explained the problems, and how much the parts she needed would cost, and they listened intently. He offered the parts he had at home that would work, but they declined anymore help and thanked him for all he'd done.

By the time it was ready for him to go, Keith's bones were aching and he was incredibly tired. The pain, though, was well worth it- he had really impressed her family, and until Natalie, he had never impressed anyone.

He gave Natalie's mother a hug, and her father and brother firm handshakes. Natalie walked him to the doorway, ignoring the choruses of: "it was lovely meeting you," and, "next time you have to check out my car for me!" Natalie smiled and leaned in for a kiss.

"I had a great time, partner," Keith said as they pulled away. "I really did."

"So did my family."

"Wait, so, if I had a good time, and your family had a good time...what about you?" he asked curiously.

She laughed. "Anytime I have with you is perfect."

"Good." He replied, hugging her close and then kissing her forehead. "I'll see you at school tomorrow, Pumpkin-love."

"Goodnight, partner." She said softly, watching him get in his truck and drive away before shutting and locking the door.

She turned back to enter the living room, where she was greeted by her parents' smiling faces.

"He's a very sweet young man, Natalie. If you don't want to be with Raf, I'm fond of your choice in Keith."

"I agree," her Dad added. "Concerned about your safety, very respectful, and a good mix with you. We approve."

Natalie grinned. "Thank-you, guys!" she said happily, giving them both hugs. Relief flooded over her; they found Keith just as absolutely wonderful as she did.

"No problem, sweetheart. He's s cheap to feed to! Why does he eat so little?"

Natalie took in a deep breath…this wasn't the conversation she was hoping for right after them saying how fond they were of him.

"Well, Mom, Keith is a little sick."

This was so hard for her to say; too hard. She knew her mom could see her so anxious now, and she knew she would have to tell them since she was acting so suspiciously. She had wished so desperately she didn't have to ruin the night with this…but if they were so fond of him, they had to know…that he was dying.

"Why are you so tense, Natalie? You know I'm only kidding about the eating thing, we really like him."

"Mom, Keith has cancer."

There. She said it.

She had come out, and said it: Just like that.

"Cancer? Natalie, what cancer? Is he alright?"

Natalie fell silent.

"Natalie, how bad is it?" her mom asked, forcefully now.

"He has Leukemia, Mom…and his Dad doesn't have enough money for the new chemo treatments."

Natalie's parents spoke all night about Keith, the treatments, and the cost. The fact that a child had to forfeit his life over a little money, to them, was horrifying, and they were more than willing to help. When they met Natalie in the kitchen the next morning, they asked her to sit down before school, and gave her comforting smiles.

"Natalie, we need Keith's address and the days Henry is off from work if you know, please."

"Why?"

"We have a little something for them."

Natalie's face was etched with confusion, and her mom soon clarified by holding the check in front of her.

"This is 3 months pay of the most aggressive, experimental chemo there is."

Natalie's eyes filled with tears.

"Mom, Dad how much-"

"-Money? …is nothing compared to a _life. _Keith is a sweet boy who doesn't deserve to give up without a fight; no child does."

Natalie gave her mom and dad the schedule she assumed Henry worked then, and Keith's address. Once they had they details straight, she got in her car and set her book-bag on the passenger's seat. Smiling and staring straight ahead of her, she took in a deep and soothing breath.

Yeah, she was pregnant…and she wasn't sure that was a good thing.

But Keith had a chance to _live… _

And that was something way beyond the word, 'good'.


	2. Chapter 2

A\n: I don't have the book, so if there is any mention of how Keith's mother died please let me know and I will revise this chapter. I post in here that he was young when she passed, so if that doesn't line up, someone please inform me. Also, I hope the characters aren't too OOC, and that you enjoy. Please review, and if you have any ideas for chapter 3, drop them in the review as well!

God Bless,

Sarah.

Caroline thought it best to sit down and speak to Henry as soon as they could, so when Natalie left for school, they immediately left for Keith's house. It didn't take them long to find his home, but when they did Caroline couldn't help but for her eyes to widen at the sight of it. It was small and run-down, with spare tires littering the barren lawn, and broken gravel leading up the front walkway to the door. They didn't seem dirty, really, just cluttered. Perhaps, tired. Caroline assumed most of their money had been spent on chemotherapy, and at that, oddly enough, her face brightened. They could take a breather now; save money. She would do anything she could to help save Keith's life, and lessen their burden in the process.

Neither Pete, nor Caroline had work today, so they stepped out of the car in jeans, and casual, classy shirts.

"We're doing the right thing." Pete said confidently, shutting the car door.

They walked up to the door and knocked quickly, hearing Henry's yell of: "Be right there!"

They hollered back, "no problem!" and waited.

After some time, he answered the door, apologized for the delay, and asked what he could help with.

"Well, it's actually what we can help with."

Confusion flickered in his eyes.

"I'm Caroline, and this is my husband, Pete. We're Natalie's parents."

At the mention of Natalie's name, Henry smiled widely. Caroline could tell Keith talked quite frequently of her daughter to his father.

"I have heard so much about your daughter, Mrs. Anderson. Please, come in."

They willingly entered the house and took a seat on the couch he led them to.

"Can I get you anything? Pancakes? Freshly made. Orange juice, too."

"No, no thank-you." Pete replied.

Henry smiled congenially and sat down on the chair across from them. "So, what brings you to our home?"

At school, Natalie jumped out of her car quickly and flashed Keith a now, genuine smile.

"This is what I like to see." He grinned, hugging her.

"Mornin', partner."

"Keith, my parents-"

"-Did you tell them?"

"No! No, Keith, my parents…They're paying for more chemo!"

Keith stared at her, disbelieving.

"What? What are you-"

"- they wrote a check to give to your Dad for 3 months of the experimental chemo he couldn't afford."

Natalie couldn't discern what emotion was playing on his face, or if there was any. Soon, though, she deducted that it was anger. His eyes flashed with annoyance.

"You told them?" He asked carefully, teeth clenching tighter with each word. "After my great night with them, you said, 'oh, yeah, he's going to be dead soon,' right?"

"Keith, I-"

"-save it." He climbed into his truck.

Natalie didn't attempt saying anything else as she watched him start the car and drive off. She knew it was a sore subject for him, why wouldn't it be? But this was amazing news…why would he react so poorly?

"Henry," Caroline began. "as you know, Keith met us for the first time last night, and I do have to begin with telling you just how respectful and kind your son is. He is quite the charmer and," she paused, taking a deep breath. "He deserves life…to the fullest, and the longest. Henry, Natalie told us about Keith's Leukemia, and we want to offer a little something to help." At this point in time, she handed over the check. Henry took it as though it would break like fine, thin glass china. For a moment, Caroline feared that he'd decline their more than generous offer, but finally, with tears forming in his eyes, he pressed out a barely audible: "Thank-you."

Caroline smiled. "Don't thank us. Just keep fighting. If he needs any other treatment that you cannot afford, please don't hesitate to bestow that information on us. We want to help, and we will take the same measures we would if he were our own child."

Henry smiled. "Thank-you so much. It's only Keith and I here…My son, is my closest friend. It's been just us since he was nine."

"Well, you've done a wonderful job raising him yourself. I have high hopes for his recovery, and if you keep us involved, we won't hesitate to stay and help along the way, in any way possible."

At that moment, the front door opened and Keith walked in, tears filling his eyes as they had Henry's.

"I know I should be at school," he spoke softly. "but Natalie just told me about the check, and I can't let you both do this for me."

"Keith," Pete stood. "You deserve this- you deserve a fighting chance, and we want to give that to you."

Thoughts flashed through his mind of leaving Natalie at school like he just did, of all the rude comments he had offered her lately, of her telling him, just yesterday, that she was pregnant. He had ruined her life, and now her parents, (just as prim and proper as she once was), stood before him wanting to save his life.

"Mr. Anderson, please," he smiled crookedly, nervously, shoving his next words out just as hard as swallowing a sword would be. "I don't deserve this…Natalie is pregnant."

Caroline's eyes widened and Pete seemed to take only a moment to process this before replying calmly: "Keith, how is that your concern? She was with Rafael, you know that, right?"

"No, sir, she dated him, but was never w-with him."

"Well, son, as disappointed as I am, my wife and I aren't taking back life from you when it's in your grasp. Besides," he looked sternly at him. "it seems your affairs aren't all in order."


	3. Chapter 3

**A\n: Chapter 3! Oh yeah! Please review, and If you have any ideas, drop em' in the review box as well, please! Also, in this chapter, Cynthia makes her first appearance- as well, for this time in the story, she is five years old. Enjoy!**

**God Bless,**

**Sarah.**

He would never admit it to her…but he was in pain.

Pain…

Horrible pain that wasn't going away…

He sat in his truck, completely still, waiting for her. He had promised earlier in the week that he'd take her out to eat that day, and if it weren't for not wanting to let her down, he would've cancelled. He had endured his first experimental chemo treatment today, and it was so much more aggressive than what we was used to, he already felt dead. He yawned and gripped the steering wheel with his sore hands. He sat there with his eyes closed for awhile, until he heard a knock on the passenger's side window. Trying his hardest not to cringe in pain as he leaned across the seats to unlock the door, he let her in.

"Hey you," she said happily. "How was your first day of treatment?"

"It went fine, partner. I have to thank your parents again next time I see them."

"I think you already thanked them enough for a life time, Zetterstrom." She replied, laughing.

He grinned. "Well, maybe."

"So, where are we going to eat?" She asked as he drove down the street.

"My favorite restaurant."

"And what would that be?"

"Cajun's Cookery."

"No way! I love that place!"

He smiled. "I was hoping you would. I haven't been there since I was a kid, actually."

They sat in silence for awhile then, Keith focusing on the road ahead- he just wanted to get to the restaurant soon. He wished, for the first time in his life, that he wasn't driving, but for her he would do anything. It didn't take much longer to get there once his thoughts weren't resting on the horrible pain his body was enduring. He opened his door and moved quickly to the other side to open Natalie's, and then forced the best smile he could onto his face. He supposed she wasn't as good at reading him as he was at reading her, seeing as she smiled back, showing that she accepted that as a truthful smirk.

The were seated quickly, (to Keith's relief), and he was more than thankful to be sitting in a chair that wasn't the driver's. He smiled at Natalie again, this time, genuine.

"What do you think you're going to get, partner?" he asked, sitting with his hands under the table and a classic 'Keith' grin on his face.

"Well, I'm not sure, I can never decide, I…Wait, what about you?" She asked, noticing he had no menu out.

"I always get the same; in fact if I say 'the usual' the waitress will probably know."

Natalie grinned. "Of course, Zetterstrom. Of course."

"So, you heard me, what're you getting?"

"Ah, I'm going to go for their chicken and biscuits…I've always wanted to try it and never have."

Keith smiled. "Amateur choice."

Natalie eyed him, amusedly. "Oh really? What's your norm?"

"The steak." He replied proudly.

"Pshht, really? I could make you that."

"It's a date." He laughed.

"What?"

"You making me a steak that comes _close _to this place's food…it's a date."

"Alright," she smiled. "it is; I'll make you steak that overly exceeds your expectations."

Keith grinned. "Sounds good."

He continued eating then but his chewing became slower; hesitant towards the last few bites. Natalie noticed this, and asked cautiously: "Keith, are you feeling alright?"

He smiled instantly and nodded, forking a huge bite into his mouth. Natalie eyed him.

"You don't have to act."

"I'm not acting. What're you even talking about?"

"You're not feeling well, I can tell."

"You can't tell anything." He replied venomously. "You aren't the one who has dealt with this for eleven years, Natalie. You know, nothing." With that, he stood and walked towards the bathrooms while she sat, shocked. Natalie hated when he pushed her away. She wanted to be a major part of his life, but how could she if he didn't let her in? Natalie remembered then this it was _his _child she was carrying- and she wouldn't let him push both of them away.

Natalie wished more than anything that she didn't have to drive home with Keith, enduring the awkward silence that enveloped them. After a long while, she saw him open his mouth to speak, but shut it. She caught his eye in the rearview mirror, but they both turned away quickly. He sighed.

"Natalie, look, I'm sorry."

"Keith, forget it."

He felt ice seep into his heart then; his breath hitched in his throat.

"Partner, come on, you aren't really-"

"- mad at you? Yeah, I am as a matter of fact. Will you _ever _stop shutting me out?"

"I don't shut you out!"

"Yes, you do!" She screamed.

"Partner, calm down."

"Things have to change, Keith."

"Why!" He finally yelled back, slamming on the breaks.

"_Because I am carrying your child!" _She screamed louder. "_That _is why, Zetterstrom!" She added as she opened the car door to get out, then slammed it shut in his face.

He said nothing as he watched her walk up the driveway to her front door- she was right. He let his head fall into the palm of his hand as thoughts flooded his mind. He was a complete jerk to the girl who actually loved him, despite his potential death and getting her pregnant…and this is what he did? Natalie rarely fought back, though he could tell she was frequently annoyed with him. Maybe she was just hormonal…maybe the baby was causing her to feel more attachment to him. But Keith was never one for attachment. In fact, watching her change this way was pushing him further away.

But _he _had done this; singlehandedly changed her. He had woven her in so deep to the point where she was only obsessed with 'un-jigsawing' the puzzle that was him. He had ruined her. He had ruined all of her plans; dreams. Desperate to move past his dark thoughts and feelings, he clung to the one good thing in his life. The chemo attempts may be futile, and Natalie may find life wonderfully beyond him, but he had helped her in creating something that he'd always live on in…Some little one that he might even be able to fight long enough to meet: his child.

Keith prayed to God he would be alive long enough to meet his child; that he'd be able to support Natalie well for as long as he was given life. For the first time in three years, then, he _completely_ lost it. His head spun as he still sat in front of Natalie's house, gripping his steering wheel, sobs racking his body. He didn't know how long he sat there, tears spilling down his face, eyes bloodshot and swollen, before he heard a gentle knock on the car window.

_Oh great, smudges. _

He looked up, though, to see a pair of two little eyes and a swatch of blonde hair. It was no use pretending he hadn't been crying, but Cynthia didn't seem to care anyway.

"Hi, there." Keith said with a soft smile.

"Hi."

His heart warmed at the sound of her little giggle after her simple utterance. If he lived long enough to hear it, that would be his own child's innocent laughter in 5 years.

"I over-heard mommy and Natalie talking about Natalie's new baby! Are you going to be the baby's daddy?"

Keith smiled, and sniffled before wiping away the remaining tears adorning his cheek.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I am."

"YES!" She screeched, and Keith grinned widely as he cringed slightly at the random outburst of screeching. So this is what kids were like? "I _knew _it would be you! I just _knew_ it!"

"Clam down, there, Tia." He said, giving her a nick-name on the spot. He laughed as she bounced up and down happily.

"You know, this means you have to live with us now!"

"Oh it does, huh?"

"Yeah!"

"Well, I hate to tell you this, Tia, but there's a lot more involved than that…I can't just move in whenever I wish! There are no stars granting that right now…and besides, your sister is a little mad at me right now."

"Why?" her face fell.

Keith smiled. In her mind, Natalie angry meant no Keith, and no Keith, meant no baby. As an excited child, completely ignorant to the trials of young life, she was heartbroken at the brokenness of something that, five minutes before, seemed to achievable and special.

"Well, I don't talk enough for her." His lips formed a tight line, and he stared at her expectantly, waiting for an answer. She touched her pointer finger to her chin, and mumbled, 'hmm,' every once in awhile.

"Keef," she spoke from two gapped front teeth. "how can you be mad? You didn't say anything wrong."

He laughed loudly at that, and she furrowed her eyebrows. Quickly, he realized her didn't want her to feel embarrassed, and rubbed her shoulder.

"You know, Cynthia, you're exactly right."

"Thank you." She smiled timidly.

Keith looked ahead for a moment, took in a deep breath, and then turned to Cynthia, a smile on his lips still.

"Keef," she began again. "you should go inside and talk to Natalie."

"You think so?"

"Sure, she isn't doing anything besides sitting on her bed crying and all, and I really don't think we can all handle that for the rest of the night."

Keith nodded, his smile fading.

"Okay, then I'll come in and say sorry. Do you think that will help?"

"Definitely! That's the best way to start talking, Keef!"

"Alright, then I'll do it your way."

"Good. Oh, and Keef?" she asked as he opened the truck door.

"Yeah, Tia?" he replied, looking over his shoulder.

"If it doesn't work out with Natalie, you can still share a room with me."

Keith smiled. "Thanks, cutiepie."


	4. Chapter 4

**A\n: Enjoy this next chapter, guys! Will Natalie forgive Keith, and will he ever just open up to her? Read on, my Fanfiction Family…Read on (; **

**Blessings, **

**-thegoodgirldoll! **

"I'm sorry, Natalie." Keith pressed out as he laid next to her on her bed.

Natalie took a long, calming breath and continued staring at the ceiling.

"Why do you have to try and keep me out?"

"I don't have to and I don't try, it's just how I am."

Natalie sighed. "I kinda thought me being pregnant would change you."

Keith tensed. "Yea," was all he could say, quietly.

Natalie sat bolt up-right quickly.

"There you go again! What? Talking about the baby makes you awkward? Nervous? You weren't nervous when we-"

"-Natalie," he cut her off, standing and taking her into his arms. "I am sorry. I'm just not," he searched for the right word. "accepting this yet. I didn't plan on being a teenage father."

"Well I didn't plan on being a teenager mother!" She fumed.

Keith looked down. "At least you'll definitely meet our child."

Natalie's eyes softened. She had hit the gold mine; the reason he was shutting down.

"You're worried you won't live long enough to meet the baby." She replied bluntly.

Keith smiled sadly. "Well, yeah. I don't want to believe it until I see it, sort of." He scratched the back of his neck, and his mouth opened and closed a couple of times. "You know," he swallowed. "if I think that way then, if I never meet the child, I won't feel I'm missing anything."

Natalie squeezed his hand in comfort.

"Keith, this chemo will work; you'll meet our child."

He looked into her eyes, his own shinning with tears she knew he wouldn't shed. "Our child." He repeated softly. "This is real, partner." He said, finally believing it.

She smiled. "Were we ever not real?"

Once everyone's lives switched gears to accepting Natalie was pregnant, Caroline booked her first OBGYN appointment. Natalie was nervous to go, but the day was finally here, and she assured herself the appointment would go well. Natalie had told Keith about it, and against her hopes for wanting him to go, had informed her that he had chemo that day. Though, he swore to her if he got done in time, he'd be there. Her appointment was for 1:00 O' clock, and now, at 12:30, she stood in front of the mirror, appraising her outfit and growing belly. It had been almost two months since the baby was conceived, and Natalie was surprised to see her stomach's gentle bulge already.

Once she was done, she met her mother out in the car and drove to the doctor's, talking about what the appointment would be like. Once they arrived, Natalie's lips broke into a huge smile.

"KEITH!"

She jumped out of the car and ran to him, hugging him tight. He was standing in front of the door, hands in his pocket, but wrapped his arms around her as she squeezed him.

"Whoa, partner, careful. I'm a little shaky."

She let go, but still smiled up at him.

"I'm so glad you're here."

"Me too."

Caroline walked over to them then. "Keith," she hugged him. "How was treatment."

"Good. Today's was quick, so I ran over as fast as I could."

Caroline smiled. "Let's go then."

Natalie signed herself in, and then quickly took a seat next to Keith. He grabbed her hand, and gave it a gentle squeeze. They didn't wait long before her name was called, and the three of them filed into the room wordlessly. After the nurse had taken vitals, and asked the normal questions, she pulled Natalie's shirt up, and began her first ultrasound. Keith came to kneel by the bed and held her hand in both of his own, next to his lips. It didn't take long for her to find the baby's heartbeat, and when he heard it for the first time, Keith couldn't help the happy tears that threatened to spill over from his eyes. He breathed into his hands, warming hers, and smiled, kissing her wrist.

"Keith, that's our baby." She whispered.

He simply nodded, unable to say anything else.

Keith walked up the small, broken driveway to his house silently; a smile plastered across his face. He opened the door that his father always left un-locked, and yelled for him when he entered. Henry bounded into the living room, then and came to stand in front of his son.

"Look at this." Keith handed him the ultrasound picture.

Henry grinned. "That's a baby, huh, son?" he chuckled. "A baby…You're baby. I'm going to be a Grandpop."

Keith smirked. "Look at the feet. You can see the feet, Dad. Is this what my first ultrasound picture looked like?"

"Actually no," Henry laughed. "The nurse couldn't find ya. We had a hard time making out anything on you; you were always hiding. You were mysterious just like you are now. They couldn't even tell whether you were a boy or a girl before you were born."

Keith laughed. "This baby must be all Natalie then."

"Not necessarily, but whatever he or she looks or acts like, you're going to be a wonderful father for it, Keith."

He smiled. His father was the only one he really talked to, and he replied quietly: "If I'm half as good a Dad as you, I will be."

Henry gripped his shoulder and handed him back the picture.

"You'll be twice the father and man I could have ever been, son. You _will be." _


	5. Chapter 5

**a\n: thank-you all for you continued support of this story; I'm glad last chapter was loved by everyone, and I hope you all enjoy this one as well. **

**Reviews=Love.**

**Blessings,**

**Sarah**

"Are you _sure _you aren't delusional?"

Keith grinned and threw her the keys. "No. I want you to drive my truck."

"You never want the _wind _to touch your truck, Keith, and you want _me to drive it?" _

"Yes, little mama, you."

Natalie smiled and turned the keys over in her hand. "O-Okay then." She replied as they both got in the truck. Natalie's hands shook as she backed out of Keith's driveway, but tightened her grip on the wheel and pressed ahead.

"Where are we going?" she asked hesitantly, as though her speech would affect her driving.

"I just wanted to see my sexy thing driving my truck." He laughed. "We can go back to my house if you want, or lunch, or your place, wherever."

Natalie thought for a moment. They couldn't go rent a movie, the store wasn't open on Sunday. She sighed. Natalie never remembered what day of the week it was anymore. She had missed nearing a month of school already. Between her growing stomach, morning sickness, and countless OBGYN appointments, she had really become accustomed to not going- and Keith had no problem staying by her side. But after all the events that had taken place with Natalie recently, people were putting two and two together; becoming curious.

"We'll head back to your house, watch some T.V. and get dinner ready for your dad."

Keith smiled; he loved how thoughtful she always was.

"Sounds great."

"Hey, Keith?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you go to school tomorrow and get all of my work?"

"Of course- I figured one of us would have to go soon anyway."

Natalie smirked. "Thanks, partner."

The rest of the short ride was spent in silence.

When he had gotten home, Keith decided to quell his fever and aching body with some Ibuprofen and a long nap. Natalie walked him to his room with a tall glass of water and kissed his forehead before walking back to the kitchen to begin dinner. Starting the burner, she rested her hands on the counter. Her back hadn't stopped aching for the last week now, and sometimes she still couldn't believe she was almost 4 months pregnant. Her life had changed drastically since the beginning of the school year when she was ahead of the game in everything, tennis champ, and most likely for Valedictorian. Now, she was leaning over a stove, cooking for her dying boyfriend's father, and pregnant. She glanced at the clock; Henry would be home in one hour.

She threw spaghetti in the pot quickly and meatballs into a smaller pot with the sauce already simmering in it. As she waited for it to cook, she set the table and tidied up whatever she could around the house. Natalie felt bad for Henry in the one simple aspect that Keith was a complete slob. She grabbed his shirts off the couch then, and folded them before bringing them quietly to his room. She remained as silent as possible, seeing as he was still fast asleep, and gazed at him for a long moment before the phone rang. She ran as quickly as she could out of the room, so as to avoid the ringing from waking him.

"Hello, this is Doctor Dwellitt, is Henry Zetterstrom available?"

"No, sir, but he will be soon. Can I take a message?"

"Yes. I just wanted to confirm Keith Zetterstrom's chemotherapy treatment for Tuesday at ten."

"Okay," she replied, jotting it down on the calendar, seeing as they hadn't. "That sounds wonderful. Anything else?"

"Just that his white blood cell counts look great; they're immensely improving. The chemotherapy is most certainly doing its job. We may be in remission soon."

Natalie's eyes shined with joyful tears. "That's absolutely wonderful news. He'll see you Tuesday, doctor."

"Thank-you. Have a wonderful evening."

"I will." She replied happily, setting the phone on the receiver.

Over dinner that evening, Natalie relayed the message to Henry, and then helped tidy any other 'out of place' items in the house. By the time they were finished, in fact, it was nearing 9 O clock and Natalie felt as though the first thing she'd laid on, she'd pass out on. Keith noticed this fatigue, and walked her to the couch. Her head rested in his lap as they relaxed there. She stretched her body along the length of the furniture and yawned then. Keith rubbed her head absentmindedly.

"Partner, why don't you stay here tonight?"

She yawned again, but sat up. "No. I can't do that. We should go now before I fall asleep."

She wasn't sure how Henry or her parents would feel about her staying over, but she could tell by the look in his eyes that he wanted her too immensely. Natalie wondered if he was still in pain; did he subconsciously just want her close because he was sick?

"Will your dad care?"

"No," he replied, stroking her hair still. "he won't mind at all. Would you like me to call your mom?"

She smiled, almost asleep once more. "That would be great." She replied, resting her head comfortable against his leg.

He smiled and took her phone out of her back jean pocket and called her mother. Caroline was glad to hear Keith's chemo was going well, and didn't seem to mind her daughter staying there, (under Henry's watch, of course), and Keith hung up as quickly as possible. Resting the phone on the side of the couch, he laid his head back then, and within moments was asleep as well. Snoring gently, his dreams wandered to Natalie, their child, his mom.

_"Keith," Sandy spoke gently to him. _

_ "Mom." He smiled. _

_ "I'm proud of you, son."_

_ "I'm trying my hardest." Was his answer._

_ "I can tell," she glanced down at Natalie resting against his lap. "and so can she." _

_Keith smiled. "Thank-you, mom." He said quietly. _

_ "I did nothing, son. She's doing everything for you, and I couldn't be more grateful to them. I miss you so much, son…but I want you to have life first…and that's what they've given you." _

Keith awoke not long after that, and squinted his eyes to see the time on the clock: 3:17 A.M. He sighed and noticed Natalie scrunched between the side of the couch and him. He smiled and stood. Gently taking her into his arms, he held her close and walked her to his bed. He made her comfortable and was sure not to wake her before planting a kiss on her cheek, then going back to the couch with one of his blankets.

It was his job to take care of her now; of his child. And he would do just that.

**a\n: wanted to do Keith's mom visiting him in dreams for this story as well, so take that snippet as a continuation of what she told him in A Little Chemistry. Review, please, guys! Hope you enjoyed!**

**Blessings, **

**Sarah.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A\N: Love writing such lighthearted chappies. Enjoy this one, and drop ideas for her pregnancy in the review bin! So far I have the idea for baby shopping together which will appear soon…but anything else? Any thoughts on the baby? On their relationship?**

**Talk to you soon, and **

**God Bless!**

**Sarah**

Keith was not amused.

"Natalie, you have _got _to be kidding me. I am _not _sitting with a bunch of other pregnant woman and hormonally whip-lashed men, while we practice 'breathing'."

"That," she laughed. "is where you're wrong. You _are _doing that, and you're doing it right now because you love your child and I so much."

Keith smiled, but cocked a questioning eyebrow at her. "You lied to me, partner. You knew we were coming here all along, didn't you?"

She blushed. "Well, yeah. But I still am taking you for the paintjob later. The truck is going to look amazing, and I will have a clear head about all this. I'm really worried about having this baby, Keith. What if I do it wrong?"

Keith couldn't help the bark of laughter that left his mouth then. "What if you have the baby wrong? Natalie, how can you have a baby the wrong way?"

"I don't know." She replied slowly, realizing just how silly all of her fears were.

Keith smiled and hugged her. "Come on," he said, locking up the truck. "let's get this class over wit-"

Natalie glared at him.

"I mean, I can't wait to do this class!" he replied with mock enthusiasm.

She rolled her eyes as he ran up the walkway, screaming to everyone who would hear about how he had been waiting all day to learn how to breath while giving birth, and about fake contractions.

"Alright, everyone, Daddies grab a mat, and mommies, find a spot on the floor."

Natalie took a spot close to the back, corner of the room while Keith stood near the mats. He seemed deep in concentration. While everyone just grabbed any old mat, he was inspecting them all.

"Oh, my, God." Natalie breathed, embarrassed as she watched him.

Turning around, grinning, he walked back with a plain, black mat.

"Took you that long to choose a plain black?"

"Well, I was trying to make sure they weren't dirty. If anything was dirty on here, then it would show up…but it's all pure black, meaning it's all sanitary and whatnot."

Natalie smiled. "Well, if that's what you were doing…"

"No," he replied, flattening out the mat and sitting next to her on it. "I was just trying to embarrass you by sticking out like a sore thumb, and it worked. Now, I can be at peace and enjoy this class."

She laughed, (against her better judgment).

The class didn't last long, and they made it through without Keith making anymore scenes, (which Natalie was immensely grateful for). Natalie took the driver's seat of the truck then, and Keith hopped in the passenger's, smiling.

"My Dad asked me if we were planning on going to one of these. I can't wait to tell him about today."

Natalie was curious; Keith never usually opened up like that out of the blue, nor was he ever 'excited to tell people things'.

"Oh, really? Why?"

"Well, he said he went to one every month with my mother when she was pregnant. He says they really paid off, and he liked being there for her. He wanted to feel of more use than just a hand to squeeze when the time rolled around, so the classes made him feel more sympathy towards her. I can see why, too, trying to balance with that ball on my stomach was killer."

Natalie laughed. "Well, I really appreciate you going, and I won't make you do it again. I feel a lot more confident about all this now."

Keith knew she wasn't just saying that to make him feel better; her face held that air of confidence she was just declaring she had. He was in awe at how positive she always was, and he hoped that trait was one their child acquired for sure.

"The automobile shop is the next left turn. I just have to run in and give them my receipt, leave the truck, and they'll give me a rental to drive home."

"Is this the first time you ever parted with Honeybuns?"

Keith looked sad. "Yeah, actually. Natalie, do you think I should trust them, or just stay there for the couple hours?"

Keith knew that question was selfish; he didn't want his pregnant girlfriend sitting in a shop, inhaling the paint fumes, with no food, but he couldn't stop the words before they left his mouth.

"Well, they won't hurt the truck, it'll look amazing, but if you want to-"

"Partner, forget what I said," he cut her off with a loving smile. "it's okay. Honeybuns is all grown up now. She can handle it."

Natalie smiled. "Okay, partner."

Once they pulled into the shop, Keith handled everything as quickly as he could, and he got in the rental car with Natalie quickly. Andy had wanted to work on Keith's truck for awhile, telling him he could an out of this world paint job, and even fix up the few loose strings on his seats, but Keith had never wanted to part with Honeybuns. She was just to special to him. In fact, the only reason he could now, is because he had found something; _someone _he cared about more…and he knew he could let Honeybun go for a little while. Andy was sympathetic toward him, and promised he'd take good care of her. He had even lent Keith a truck as his rental, so he felt the teensiest bit at home.

But the truth was, as he drove, glancing over at Natalie, her hair blowing in the wind, and the cute bulge in her stomach, (becoming more and more prominent everyday, he noticed), he didn't care that he had just left what was once his prize possession behind for the first time.

In fact, Keith didn't even notice that he was driving a different vehicle as his thoughts settled on his beautiful girlfriend, and his growing infant inside her, for once, instead of the road in front of him.


	7. Chapter 7

Natalie rested her head against her pillow as Keith traced circles across her stomach absentmindedly. He was sitting straight up next to her on her bed, his eyes hazed over with tiredness, and his legs tingling from being in the same position for so long. He could have moved hours ago, but for some reason he just couldn't bring himself to. He loved sitting next to her, tracing different shapes on her stomach, and asking her if the baby could hear him, (even though he ended up talking to her stomach the whole night regardless of what she said).

"Na-" he yawned. "Natalie," he finished. "what are we going to name the baby?"

She furrowed her eyebrows at this, as though the idea of having to name the child was foreign to her. "Name it? Well I don't know, shouldn't we wait until we find out if it's a boy or a girl?"

"Isn't that going to be the day it's born?" he asked, his eyes wary of the concept of choosing a name the moment she has the child.

Natalie laughed. "No, they can tell us at one of my next ultrasounds. I forget which one I can find out in; I think I have to wait just a couple more weeks."

"Oh." He finished, resting his chin on the palm of his left hand as he continued tracing with the right.

"What was that for?"

"What?" he asked, surprised.

"That, 'oh', you sound sad, why?"

"I'm not sad, I just…Well, I thought we were going to be," he sighed and thought over his words. "_surprised." _He finished lamely.

"Keith." Natalie smiled, sitting up. "you never told me you wanted to wait until the baby was born or else I never would have suggested finding out sooner."

"Well, it's not a big deal really, I, just-"

"-Keith, it _is _a big deal. You are just as much a part of this baby's life as I am. You have just as much say; waiting and being surprised is completely okay with me."

Keith seemed to perk up at that. "Really?"

"Yeah, of course. That's totally cool with me, Keith."

"Thank-you, Natalie." He replied softly, moving closer to her so he could keep his hand on her stomach as they sat together.

"Keith?"

"Yeah?"

"Being pregnant is such a hypocritical experience right now."

Keith was purely confused. "W-what?"

"You never touched my stomach 24/7 before and now you do that more than you kiss me. It's insane."

He laughed. "Well, I would suppose that's because you are _pregnant. _It would be a little weird if I talked to your stomach when you weren't."

"Yes, it would." She laughed. "It would."

"Partner," he began, taking her hand in his now instead of rubbing her baby bump. "we could pick a boy and girl name and that way whatever we have, we have something picked out."

"That sounds do-able. Do you have any names in mind?"

"Well, one."

"Really? Have you always liked it or have you been thinking about it?"

"I was searching for baby names online last night, and, well, I found a girl's name I really like."

"What is it?"

"I actually like the name Catherine. I like older sort of names, and I think calling her Kate, but with a 'C' would be cute."

Natalie shook her head gently back and forth, tossing the idea around mentally. "Yeah, I could definitely get used to that name, it's really pretty."

"I thought so too. Do you have any names in mind?"

"Well, as a matter of fact, I do, and it works out because the one I like is for a boy."

Keith smiled. "Alright then, shoot."

"Well," Natalie began nervously. "I actually wanted to, well, give him-"

"-Spit it out, Anderson."

"Your name."

Keith's eyes grew wide, and he was silent for a few moments. Carefully choosing his next words, he replied: "You can't name a baby after me, that would be so confusing. Plus, I'm nothing special."

"Yeah," she mocked. "you're _only _it's father!" Anger built up inside her, and Keith could tell all of her hormones were about to explode.

Retreating, he mumbled a soft apology, and at the look in his eyes, Natalie relaxed.

"Keith, you don't have to be sorry- it was a dumb idea anyway."

"Well then, I guess you gave me no time to tell you I changed my mind."

Her eyes lit now. "Really?"

"Yeah." He smiled. "If you want to name our baby after me, then I couldn't ask for a better honor, and I agree it's definitely something we could do."

Natalie smiled. "Well then, I guess we both have a fair, 50/50 shot at using the name's we picked."

"Yeah, I suppose we do." He smiled, resting his hand back on her stomach as he laughed.

"You're so stupid." She groaned, taking his hand back in her own.

He chuckled. "That hurt deep, Natalie. You really shouldn't let the baby hear you talk down to me."

She smiled. "Should the baby hear us kiss?"

Biting his lip, he smiled slightly, and leaned in to kiss her. He rested a soft hand on the side of her cheek, and pulled her close, one hand still on her stomach. The baby kicked gently against his hand, and he pulled away from her slowly. Their noses together, he mumbled quietly: "the baby doesn't need to hear us- it can feel us."

Natalie pulled him in for another kiss then, and she couldn't think of any place she'd rather be, then right there with him.

_Author's Note: Yes, I am back! And yes, A Little Chemistry will be updated soon! I am so sorry, my motivation was going out the window, but I got this handled. (; Of course any ideas for this, or Chemistry, would help as a jumpstart for quicker chapters, though, so please review! I hope you enjoyed even though it was a little on the short side!_

_God Bless,_

_Sarah._


	8. Chapter 8

Keith stumbled out of bed the next morning. He never had an easy time waking-up, and school was not one of his favorite things. Being there without Natalie bothered him too, but he could do this for her. All he had to do was push through every class, and then take her work home for her- it would be a breeze.

"Keith!" He heard his name yelled and turned to see Rafael.

"Can I help you, Marques?"

Rafael nodded vigorously, anger in his eyes. "Where's Natalie?"

"How should I know?"

"You pretty much stole her away from he and everyone else- what did you do with her?"

"What did _I _do with her? You're acting like I killed her!"

"Killed who? Who died?" Brooke butted in urgently. Keith rolled his eyes.

"Keith, have you seen Natalie? She hasn't answered any of phone calls and I-"

"-Don't know what to do?" Rafael finished. "Yeah, me either." He eyed Keith.

"What's wrong with my best-friend?"

"When are you going to let her come to school again, Keith?" Rafael asked forcefully.

Brooke gasped. "You're controlling her? You won't let her come to school? You won't let her answer my calls either, will you?"

Brooke and Rafael set off on a rampage of crazy assumptions made about Keith then, and he just couldn't take anymore of listening to them. Headache mounting, he pushed pass them, stalked to the front office to grab her work, and headed for home.

"Where's that cliff when you need it?" He asked himself, slamming his truck door shut.

"Hey sport, how was your day?"

"Don't want to talk about it; splitting headache." He finished shortly.

Henry laughed. "That bad, huh?"

"Yeah. I _hate _that my girlfriend is so popular."

Henry sighed and took a seat at the kitchen table across from his son.

"But that's a part of who she is- she is loved by more people than just you, Keith. You should be proud that she's made that life for herself, son."

Keith nodded- the last thing he ever wanted to do was try and change Natalie, if he did then he wouldn't truly be in love with her. Shaking off his negative thoughts, he grabbed her books and decided to drop them off while he was in a better mood.

"Well, I suppose all this will keep you busy for all but maybe two hours."

Natalie laughed. "How was school?"

"Un-eventful- I got through."

Her face fell. "Oh, well did Brooke ask for me?"

Keith felt guilty. "Yeah, but I didn't know what to say, so I left her talking to Rafael.

Natalie smiled then. "That's alright. Thank-you for my work."

"No problem, Pumpkin-love. How's the offspring today?" He joked.

"Great- been kicking tons, is all."

Keith grinned. "No back pain?"

"No, just ankles."

He smiled. "Good, we're working our way _down_ the body with aches."

She laughed. "Oh, and by the way, my Mom says you have chemo tomorrow, so if you want you can come over after for some lunch and to let them know how you're doing."

"That sounds fine. Natalie, do we have any idea what we're doing for the nursery? I've been thinking about it, and I've been hoping we could make one nursery here at your house, and one at mine. My Dad has been asking about cribs too; I think he wants to make them with me.

"Two nurseries are a great idea, and I think it would be awesome for you and your Dad to build the cribs."

Keith smiled. "What color cribs?"

"I was thinking of a light oak."

"That sounds perfect. Any color scheme or theme ideas for the actual room?"

"I was thinking a tropical, or zoo theme."

"Okay, I will take the stuffed chimps, you take the fish."

Natalie laughed. "Agreed. Maybe we can go shopping for all the things together?"

"Definitely, partner. We need to start getting all this done."

"Yeah." She seemed thoughtful. "How about we start this weekend? We need paint for the room so we can start with my house."

"Alright. The room I have in mind for the nursery at my house is already a light green, actually, so I can convert it easily to a zoo theme. Dad and I can dust and vacuum tonight."

"Great. Next week we can do your nursery."

Keith smiled and looked into her eyes. "I love you, Natalie."

The baby kicked, and she smiled at him. "I love you too, Keith."


	9. Chapter 9

Once Keith was finished with his chemo treatment for that day, he headed right over to Natalie's house. She had stayed home and was helping her Mom ready the spare bedroom for all the re-modeling they would do that coming weekend. He pulled on the side of their lawn to park; Keith never parked in their driveway, really for no particular reason other than habit. Once he got to the door, Natalie opened it before he had a chance to knock. Smiling gently, she welcomed him in and shut the door behind him. Caroline rushed up to him, embracing him quickly and pulling away to get down to business.

"How do you feel, honey?" She asked, setting a plate before him.

Keith eagerly accepted the plate of a turkey sandwhich, cole slaw, and whole grain chips. Natalie took a seat next to him with a plate of equal contents, and Caroline took a seat next to Pete across from them, both nursing a cup of tea.

"I feel pretty good today, actually. I was a little nauseous leaving the doctors, but I'm fine now."

Caroline seemed pleased with this answer. "So, do you need any further treatment yet?"

"No, this plan seems to be working great, thank you so much," he turned to Pete. "both of you."

They both smiled and nodded. "Of course, Keith. Just let us know if there are ever any variations, or if you don't feel well and your father isn't home, okay?"

Keith smiled; he wasn't used to all of this attention. "I will, thank-you. How is the baby's room coming along?"

Baby's room…It still felt weird saying it.

"It's coming along great, it's going to be absolutely precious." Caroline beamed.

"That sounds amazing; do you need help with anything?"

"We would love your help hanging some shelves, actually."

Keith smiled, taking the last bite of his sandwhich. "I can do them now, if you want."

Caroline nodded and stood, taking his plate and then Natalie's a moment later. The three of them walked together into the room.

"Okay, Keith, I need those shelves on the ground hung against the back wall of the closet."

She pointed to three particularly long slabs of light wood lying on the floor.

Keith nodded and set to work while Natalie and her mother finished clearing out the rest of the room. It took him a few minutes to hang each shelf, and when he was finished, Natalie and her mother appraised his work carefully. Once they were content with the shelves and their straightness, they stepped back and smiled. "Perfect." They spoke in unison. Keith blushed and stepped down from the short ladder he had been using. Natalie handed him a glass of water she had just retrieved for him and he took it eagerly.

"Does your throat get quite dry easily, Keith?"

Keith seemed to be thinking about this for a moment, but nodded. "Yes, I suppose. Chemo changes a lot of things. I've just gotten so used to it." He mumbled.

Fearing she had ruined his good mood, Caroline quickly steered clear of pressing that subject anymore, and changed it to baby names. Natalie smiled and Keith grabbed her hand in his own.

"For a girl we like Catherine." Keith spoke up.

"And for a boy, we chose," Natalie smiled nervously. "well, Keith."

Her mother's eyes lit at the mention of those names, and grinned widely. "I think those names are absolutely perfect." She spoke excitedly.

Natalie smiled and turned to glance at Keith, who was smiling as well before taking a sip of water.

"Yes, I think they're great." He replied. "Is there anything else you need help with, Caroline?" Keith asked after a few moments.

"Just moving the rest of this furniture out." She motioned to the mattress leaning against the wall, and the beaten up end table.

Keith jumped right to it, and Natalie watched as him as he did. She knew she couldn't be moving a lot of things because of the baby, but she did wish Keith didn't have to over-exert himself and that she could help. She stood by as he finished, and waited for him to be done, and finally, about ten minutes later, he was. She grabbed his hand and led him downstairs then. "I have something to show you." She gushed excitedly. Keith chuckled and followed her lead, giving her hand a gentle squeeze. She brought him into her bedroom, and shut the door behind them.

"Okay, close your eyes, and put out your hands."

Keith didn't ask questions, and did as she said. He felt something soft rest against his palms and his eyes fluttered open. At the sight, his mouth broke into a huge smile.

"Natalie, this is adorable."

In his hands rested the first outfit their baby would ever wear: A white sleeper set, with a light, yellow truck on the front.

**A/n: sorry if this chapter seemed a little…er, slow. I didn't like anything about it really except the very end, but I guess I will let you all judge! We're skipping ahead a couple months soon, and we're about to get into a lot more action, so sit back, relax, and wait for a much better chapter coming up! Any ideas or suggestions are appreciated; please review.**

**Blessings!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: I want Keith to be loving towards Natalie, but he just has so much turmoil that I didn't even know I would have to write until he really took it upon himself to show me. (; His character was being co-operative, and I hope that this chapter is good- it pretty much wrote itself. **

**Enjoy and please review!**

Keith held Natalie's hand firmly as they walked the halls. She gained strength from him that way, and was able to avoid everyone's gazes. You could tell by now that she was pregnant, of-course; she was five and a half months along now. Once they got to their lockers, he took her book-bag for her as she gathered her books. After a few moments, she mumbled something about 'being right back', and darted off in the direction of the girl's bathroom.

Ooo

Keith waited for Natalie for over ten minutes, and eventually he began to get worried. Waiting for the only other girl he knew was in there to leave, he glanced around him once she did, and took a deep breath before walking in.

"I'm going to have to kill myself." He mumbled, hoping no one had seen him.

She was in the last stall, hunched over the toilet like he had expected. He knelt beside her carefully and rested a hand on her back. He noticed the tears running down her cheeks as they landed on her arm.

"It's okay," he said softly. "I promise, it's okay."

Ooo

Natalie stumbled through all of her classes that day, and waited for Chemistry anxiously. She was incredibly uncomfortable, and needed to be with Keith. She knew if she could just make it to her only class with him, she would be able to face the rest of the day.

Ooo

Keith rested his hand against his palm as he sketched in his notebook with his free-hand, paying no attention to his teacher or the notes he should be taking. He wondered what Natalie was doing right now, and how she felt. He figured that if she had done this well without him being there 24/7 for the past 5 months, then she would be able to handle a day at school, but he still couldn't shake the worry he had for her. Keith never cared about his grades, really, (not that he had to with his naturally intelligent mind), but he could tell that his focus was resting on nothing but her- and it bothered him. Keith was never one for attachment, and that's what he was starting to feel prominently. Lazily, he flipped to the next page of his book when he saw everyone else doing it, and then resumed his pointless doodling. He wished there was a way for him to make her feel better, but he wasn't sure she was up for any late night escapades, or anything else that involved…Well, moving. Gripping his pencil tighter, he shaded the skull he had just drawn around the edges.

"This is so hopeless." He said under his breath, getting up and exiting the classroom with no words to the teacher.

Keith walked down the halls in a numb sort of trance. He had to get away and think. Once he got in his truck, he decided the best destination to do that was at their spot, on the cliff. He drove quickly, ignoring the speed limits as always. Once he came to a rest on the cliff, though, he didn't step out of the truck. Instead, he gripped his steering wheel tightly.

_How was he supposed to get both of them through this? _

His knuckles were white, now, and his palms ached with the squeezing pain. Releasing slowly, he rested his hands behind his head and stretched against the back of his seat. He yawned. Keith hadn't gotten much sleep lately; he laid up many nights thinking of what his baby was going to be like, and what Natalie was doing. It scared Keith. Being so close to somebody, scared him. For a split second, he let himself wonder if it was right of them to keep the baby. Maybe they could put their selfishness aside and give the baby to someone who could take care of it. Was a mother who was going away to University, (hopefully), and a father who was undergoing chemo treatment, good parents for a newborn? Keith highly doubted it. Weren't you supposed to have money for these things? A job? A future?

Keith had none of the above.

The only thoughts that gave him comfort lately, were the ones in which he remembered that Natalie would always make sure his child knew about him, and that he would always live on in his child. But on particularly negative days, even those comforting thoughts provided _no_ comfort for Keith. He wanted to be the one to teach his child how to drive, how to Bowl, how to be so sarcastic that it comes off funny. Keith's thoughts settled then on the more normal ones he usually had: the ones of Natalie. He wondered what she was doing right now. Was it wrong of him to have left school like that? Was it wrong of him to be so self-centered? He was sure, that with a baby on the way, the self-centered parts of him would have to go, but he held on to them yet. Perhaps, Keith could get away with it…Maybe, if he tried hard enough, Natalie would back off when she realized that he only focused on himself, all the time.

But no, that wasn't what he wanted, and even if it was, that wasn't what she would do. He felt so lost, and helpless. All of his life had been one big blow after another, and he never seemed to be able to catch a break. He felt like everyday he faded more, and more. Keith wandered if Natalie and his child could ever go on without him. What had he done?

Leaning his head on the steering wheel, Keith turned the air down then, and finally let himself cry.


	11. Chapter 11

Keith stared his father straight in the eyes, but had no words running in his mind. He stood there, frozen in place; shocked. Henry stared back at him, the phone tight in his hands. He took in a deep breath every so often, which sounded so loud against the backdrop of utter silence. Finally, Keith's eyes clouded with confusion, and he opened his mouth to speak. "C-car accident?" He croaked out.

Henry nodded slowly.

"W-when did it happen?" He asked, as though his father had not just given him every bit of information.

"Close to dinner time."

"C-can I go see her?"

Henry swallowed thickly. "She'll be in surgery by now; her stomach is bleeding internally. They'll have to take the baby, Keith."

At that, Keith's eyes filled with anger. "Take the baby where?" He asked violently. "They aren't taking my baby anywhere!"

"Keith," Henry stopped him before he ran out the door with his keys. Pulling them out of his hand, he continued: "let me drive."

Keith released his grip on the keys, and followed his father to his truck.

"The baby is going to be born tonight."

"Will it be okay? Will Natalie be okay?"

Henry didn't answer; he didn't know what to say.

"Dad, drive faster." Keith urged after a moments silence.

"I'm going the speed lim-"

"-I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE SPEED LIMIT, MY CHILD IS DYING! MY GIRLFRINED IS DYING, DAD!"

Henry didn't reply to the outburst either, but pressed down hard on the gas, the speedometer reaching 15 miles over the speed limit. They got to the hospital quicker that way, and Henry mumbled a silent prayer of thanks that they hadn't been pulled over. He followed Keith into the hospital then, and rested a hand on his shoulder as they asked for Natalie.

"Anderson?"

"Yes, Anderson. I've only said it three times." Keith shot back. The nurse gave him an annoyed glance, but Henry stepped in front of his son.

"Look, I'm sorry, but it's my son's girlfriend, and she's pregnant. He's really worried."

"Aren't we all? Half the staff is in that operating room. There's no time limit on the surgery, but if draining blood goes well it shouldn't take longer than little over an hour. They've been in there 45 minutes, but on top of that they'll have no choice but to deliver the baby."

"Do they stand a good chance of survival? The baby is only-"

"-26 weeks, I know. I've seen younger survive, the trauma is what we're worried about."

"Did Natalie sustain any other injuries?"

"I can't answer a lot. I know she was bleeding in her abdomen, and they had a neck brace on her. The rest you'll have to ask the doctor."

"Is her family here?"

At this, the nurse looked up for the first time. "I did assume you were the first of kin; she offered your number before they put her under. She kept calling your son's name I suppose, and then finally she told them who to call after they asked and asked."

"That's why I was called?"

"Yes, sir. No family has been notified, if you don't consider yourself so."

Henry sighed loudly and offered his thanks to the nurse before turning and ushering Keith to the chairs in the small waiting area. All they could do was wait; if they were who Natalie chose to be alerted of her injury, then they would be who the doctor would come to when he stepped out after the surgery. After about twenty minutes of waiting, the same nurse who was at the front desk walked over to them.

"Tell me about her." She said brightly, Keith's outburst toward her forgotten.

"W-what?" Keith asked as he looked up from his lap; eyebrows furrowed.

"Your girlfriend; tell me about her." She urged, pulling a chair next to Henry and Keith.

Keith gulped and nodded slowly. "N-natalie." He confirmed, his voice shaking. "She's really, _amazing." _He struggled to find words. "She's really nice. She gets really good grades, and she wants to go to Duke in the Fall."

In an instant, all he could think of about Natalie were the things that were obvious about her; simple things.

"She likes to go Bowling…We both really like that. She's pregnant; we're having a baby together, and I have cancer so my child can't lose both of us."

There. The dam was broken. The nurse moved closer to Keith, resting her thin hand on top of his. Her blonde curls framed her face, and bounced against her heavily blushed cheeks as she spoke her next words.

"You're girlfriend is going to be alright, okay? She'll be okay, just hang in there for her."

Keith nodded, holding on to the nurses words.

_You're girlfriend will be okay, as long as you hang in there for her. _

So that's what he would do: Keep hanging on for _her. _

Ooo

The hours passed uneventfully. Keith wondered why it was taking so much longer than assumed, but that was just it- they had only assumed. Besides, if it was taking a long time, wouldn't that mean they were doing a quite meticulous job of saving his child and girlfriend? For the first time, Keith viewed the glass as half full. Playing with a deck of cards he had been holding in his jacket pocket for Natalie, (they had been talking about card tricks a couple weeks back), he sat next to his snoring father. It was nearing 2 A.M., and he had fallen asleep enough already. Keith was wide awake now, and just wished he had company instead of being alone to his thoughts. If he closed his eyes, the whole scene before him was almost real: Driving in his truck, Natalie in the passenger's side, smelling her, watching the wind brush through her hair. He took a deep, calming breath, pressing his tears away and shuffling the deck.

"Keith?" The nurse sat beside him again, but this time the doctor was following behind her.

"Yes?" He replied, letting go of the cards and immediately looking at them.

The doctor stepped closer to them and the nurse grabbed his hand as she had hours before.

"You're Natalie's boyfriend?"

Henry stirred as Keith nodded. The doctor chuckled quietly. "And you are Mr. Zetterstrom?"

Henry nodded and sat upright as quickly as possible.

"The surgery didn't take more than a couple of hours, but the extra hours were due to the second the surgery. We had Miss Anderson in the ICU, but then her heart rate dropped violently. The body can't take such sudden changes, so slowly we had to work her heart rate back to the normal beating. Then, we realized it was dropping due to another shock. Our suturing ruptured and she began bleeding internally. Fortunately, she doesn't have a broken neck, and cracked skull as was immediately assumed, so we were able to work on just her abdomen, and control the bleeding. We gave it an extra hour to make sure everything held, and she's doing alright, even though she's still thick in the woods."

Keith nodded slowly, but couldn't help the feeling tugging inside him that if Natalie's recovery sounded so promising, the baby must not have…

The doctor seemed to read his mind.

"We delivered the baby. It's heart wasn't beating at first, but we got it going. The little one is in the NICU, and Natalie is only a room away in ICU. As long as the baby's throat will except the thickness of the feeding tube, we can easily slip it all the nutrients it will need for the next couple of months."

"Months?"

"Yes, it will take longer to nurse the baby to health than Natalie, but I assure you both of them seem to have good outlooks."

"You said Natalie wasn't out of the woods yet?" Keith quickly brought the conversation back to his girlfriend.

"No, she isn't. The bleeding was heavy, and her heart stopped a handful of times. I'm not sure if the arrhythmia she's gained will go away."

"What does that mean?"

"Strain on her heart like that, could be deadly…with stress. Which means, she can't have visitors for awhile."

Keith could do nothing but sink against his chair and wish it would just swallow him. The doctor left soon after that, but the nurse, (who Keith saw on her name tag was Lexi), stayed close by.

"Come with me, kiddo." She said, as she held out a pair of thick hospital scrubs to him.

Keith looked confused, but Henry smiled.

"But, the doctor just said I can't go see Natalie-"

"-we aren't going to see Natalie, silly." She said, standing. "We're going to see your daughter."

**Author's Note: Swift change of events, huh? I figured everyone would be worried about Keith and his chemo, but as you can tell, HE'S fine. I hope you guys enjoyed the unexpected chapter! The story isn't over yet, though, so don't panic! There are at least 5 or so chapters left.**

**Please review. Reviews are the fuel to this yellow truck that is Fanfiction that I am driving.(;**

**Happy Easter; He is risen! 3 **

**-thegoodgirldoll.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: **I know I haven't updated in awhile, but I hope that this chapter was worth it. Hold your breath, and here we go!

She stopped crying the moment her head was pressed against the crook of his arm. Her face was tinged pink, with a little nose that crinkled up at his new, un-familiar scent. She had a light tuft of brown hair on the middle of her head, and full, pink lips. She had yet to open her eyes; they were shut together in a tight seal. Keith's arms shook, but he held her tight. He moved his hand ever so slightly to fix the blanket covering her. He smiled down then at the bundle in his arms that was covered with little pink bears. Keith wondered who his daughter would be like- Natalie, or himself. If Keith had to be honest with himself, he would have to admit he didn't want the baby to look like Natalie…Natalie was too beautiful. He would have to keep his daughter locked up well in to her teen years if she looked anything like her mother. Keith, on the other hand, could settle for his daughter resembling him. He wasn't too good-looking in his opinion, and his raggedy clothing would suit her well; keep everything covered up at least. He grinned to himself. There was plenty of time to protect her, but right now, he was holding her for the first time, and he wallowed in that. Mulling over the fact that he was now a father, his hold on her tightened as hard as he thought it could without hurting her premature frame.

"She's beautiful, Daddy." An unfamiliar voice spoke to him.

Keith looked up to see a nurse he hadn't talked to yet standing in front of him. "Thank-you." He replied, grinning widely.

"First one?" She asked, snapping a small hospital bracelet on the baby's wrist.

"Yes. How can you tell? Am I holding her wrong?"

The nurse chuckled. "You're holding her just fine."

The baby let out a small cry and Keith glanced at her before looking back up at the nurse. "Are you so sure about that?"

She laughed now, and nodded. "I'm sure. I think I may know what she wants, though."

"W-what?" Keith asked, a little let-down. Why didn't he know what his child wanted?

"Her first feeding."

Keith's eyes widened. "I don't think I have the right…_tools _for that."

The nurse let out a bark of laughter. "We have bottles for her. One second."

She ran back and retrieved a small bottle of thin milk. Hesitantly, Keith placed it on his daughter's small lips. She opened her mouth as he rubbed it along the bottom of her lip gentle, and sucked lightly.

"I was hoping she would be able to drink on her own. She seems to be a bit stronger than her premature age."

"She gets her strength from her mother."

"I think she gets a little from you." The nurse winked, and when she did Keith realized she looked somewhat familiar.

Did everyone in this place know him from chemo?

He simply smiled and turned back to pay attention to his daughter's first meal. One day, they'd ditch this bottle crap, and move onto Twinkies, and Slim Jims. But for now, he could hold her- and all he wanted was to keep her in his arms forever.

When the bottle was empty, the nurse showed Keith how to burp her, and once she had done so, Keith was informed that her first meal was finished successfully. He beamed at her, joyfully announcing that 'they had done it!' and then kissed her forehead softly. Her head was warm, just like his always was. Keith had clammy hands normally, as did his baby girl. And now, for the first time, she cracked open her eyes. They were a dark blue that looked vibrant green in the light. Brown hair, eyes that could be green, and clammy little hands…Keith smiled at the bundle that he knew could grow to be a spitting image of him. He would always live on in the little form sleeping soundly in his arms. He felt her little heart beat against his wrists as he supported her.

"You're a knockout, sweetheart." He said, smiling down at her. He saw a slight up-turn of her lips at that, and refused to believe it was coincidence. Nothing in his life was ever coincidence. If he hadn't had cancer, he wouldn't have been so apt to talk to Natalie and sort out his feelings for her. And if they hadn't sorted out their feelings, and fallen in love, he wouldn't have this beautiful baby in his arms. He sighed in contentment then, and sat in silence for a few moments before his father walked in. blue scrub suit protecting every inch of his body from germs, he stepped close to his grand-daughter. No words could express the love that spilled over from Henry's eyes at the sight of his first grand-child. He had never thought he would have one...But thanks to Natalie, he did, and his son was able to accomplish something he never thought he would live to do: Fatherhood.

**Author's Note: Next chapter, this scene continues, and you will find out more about Natalie! Took awhile for me to break through some temporary writer's block, but now I am back on track! Please review! Can't wait to read your guys's thoughts on everything! **

**God Bless,**

**Sarah. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: **I really cannot express the thankfulness I have for those of you that have continued to support this story. It really makes a difference! I love you guys, thanks so much for the appreciation! As well, I mentioned this story would be about 5 chapters longer, and then it would end…but there is too much to cram in, so you'll be getting updates for awhile. Thanks again all of you! Ideas, criticism, and just plain old reviews are highly appreciated.

.Love

Sarah

"Would you look at her?" Henry asked softly, taking a seat next to Keith.

"I know. She's is so great, Dad. She looks-"

"- just like you, Keith. Just like you."

Keith smiled. "Wanna hold her, Grandad?"

Henry's eyes shined with excitement. "Do I?" he asked back, taking the baby swiftly from his son's arms. Keith marveled at the way he could easily manipulate her body to move her from his own hands, and still keep her comfortable. He shushed her quietly when she began to cry, and she looked up into his eyes with big, green ones. Keith grinned at the color.

"I haven't been this in love since your mother." Henry joked as he looked up at his son. "What do you think, son? Aren't you just in love?"

"I am." Keith agreed, staring at her unblinkingly.

"I would give anything to be holding you in my arms again, Keith. The time went so fast, son. You were such a wonderful baby, though; absolutely wonderful."

"I was?" Keith asked, grinning. "I would have thought I was a wreck; always wanting to climb into anyone's truck, and build forts."

Henry laughed. "Well, yeah, we had to be careful you wouldn't jump into other people's antique vehicles…But that's why you got Honeybuns so early; I promised you a truck the day you turned sixteen to stop you from 'car hopping', and I had to hold to my promise."

"Well I am very happy you're a man of your word, Dad." He laughed.

Henry smiled, and placed a kiss on Catherine's forehead.

"I think it's time I hand her back." Henry stated. Keith furrowed his eyebrows.

"What's wrong, Dad?"

"Nothing, but you have the same fatherly look I'd give anyone that held you for little over 30 seconds. You just want her back in your arms; I know the feeling and I can see it."

Keith smirked. "Well, I can't deny that's how I feel."

Taking his daughter back into his arms, Keith looked up at his Dad with thoughtful eyes. "Hey, Dad, do you think you could ask one of the nurses how Natalie is doing? I just," he glanced down at his daughter. She yawned and her little eyes shut as she gently nestled her head against the bend of his arm. "I need to know how she is." He finished quietly; desperately.

Henry nodded and stood. "I'll go right now, son. How does that sound?"

Keith smiled. "Thank-you."

oOo

_They were both gone; they had both left her. She hadn't taken care of her daughter, and Keith had been ripped cruelly from her hands. She yelled for them, into the cold of the night, against her pillow case, into the wide open air…_

_She banged against the yellow hood of Honeybuns's exterior, begging for Keith to show himself- to stop playing this game. But it was no game, they were gone._

_Her stomach churned angrily for her lack of food consumption, and nausea, and she groaned as she fell backwards against Honeyb-_

_No, it was soft…She was back in her be…No, Keith's bed. She was in Keith's bed. Now, she rolled over to face a shirt of his head-on. His scent lingered against the article of clothing, and she cried out in desperation. What had she done to lose him? Why couldn't she have him back? The shorts letters he had written her dissolved in her hands as she picked them up; the sheets that she clung to so she could smell his scent quickly transformed to the smell of new linen, instead of him. _

_She was forced painfully into the finished nursery. Everything was in place: the crib, the mobile above the crib, the rocking chair, the story books, all of the stuffed animals, and cute paintings on the walls…She was in the bedroom that was meant for her child at her home. It was the nursery that she had planned, not the one at Keith's. She walked around the room, grazing her fingers over the railing of the crib that Henry had made with Keith…_

_Henry. Where was he? Why hadn't she seen him yet? Was he gone too? Shouldn't he have called her? Let her know that all of this had happened? But no, she remembered that she should be the one calling him, not the other way around. She was the only one who knew that her child and boyfriend were gone, forever. It had been her fault, after all. The crash accident; he would kill her for scratching up Honeybuns like that. She resolved to go back to his house, and tell Henry. Yanking on the door handle, she realized that it couldn't be opened. Then, she knew. She knew she was stuck in this painful nightmare…whether real, or not, she was trapped. _

_Her eyes were becoming hazy now, and she felt tired all of a sudden. Then, in one moment, she collapsed to the ground and cried out in pain. _

oOo

Natalie screamed out in pain, and forced her eyes open quickly. Panting, she pushed herself into a sitting position instead of her face being pressed against the tile. She sniffed the antiseptic in the air, and groaned. Throwing her head back, she rapped it painfully on the metal edge of her hospital bed, and collapsed in the corner. With no strength to move from the position she had fallen into from thrashing off her bed, she let out a cry, and the tears flowed as she wondered if her baby was okay, and why Keith wasn_'_t by her side.

**Author's Note: So, I hope everyone enjoyed this despite the cliff hanger ! lol. Thanks for all the reviews, guys, I really appreciate you all! Keep giving me your feedback, please, I love hearing from you all.**

**By the way, I have only read one other story that has the theme of them having a baby, in it, and he dies...so, I was wondering, does anyone want to take my challenge of writing a Keith story for Natalie being pregnant, but him surviving, and showing their lives together, with a child, plus all the obstacles we know are already on them? I would review every single chapter, give you whatever help you needed with it, and write any story you'd like for Keith, as a little 'gift back'. Let me know if you're interested! Oh, and I am super excited to update all my other stories, so I will do that tomorrow, but right now, I need to get some sleep! Haha. **

**-God Is Love,**

** Thegoodgirldoll. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: Continued support for this story is truly appreciate, you guys are the best. (: Reviews make me update faster, so give me your feedback!**

**God Bless,**

**Sarah**

Natalie clung to the side rail, crying. Pain was pulsing through her abdomen, and her heart was beating violently inside of her chest. She heaved herself up the moment the door to her room opened.

"Miss Anderson! What are you doing out of bed?"

"I-I fell." She said hoarsely. "In m-my sleep."

The nurse's face softened immediately as she moved to quickly help Natalie off the floor.

"Mr. Zetterstrom was asking how you're doing." She stated quietly.

Natalie sat up abruptly and pain struck her abdomen. "Keith? Where is he?"

"Darlin', settle down." She said, gently pushing Natalie back against the pillows. "Henry was asking for Keith; your boyfriend is in the NICU with your newborn."

"N-newborn?"

The nurse smiled. "Yes, _newborn." _

"Our baby is okay? Keith is okay?"

"Yes, completely. The question is, are _you _okay?"

"I would be if I could see my family."

"In a couple of days, dear. Don't worry, that boy won't leave that child alone- he's being a great Dad."

"Tasha," Natalie read her name tag. "is our baby a boy or a girl?"

Natasha smiled. "We'll wait for your baby daddy to tell you that."

oOo

Those few days had drug on and on, and when the doctor had finally deemed her strong enough to have visitors, Natalie begged for Tasha to let her see Keith. He was so anxious to oblige, that within five minutes, he was in her room, shutting the door behind him.

"Hey, partner." He said softly, walking towards her bed.

"Keith," she choked out before tears spilled rapidly from her eyes. In one swift motion, she was in his arm. He sat uncomfortably on the side of the bed, rocking her gently. He ran his fingers through her long, blonde hair, ripping through the tangles. He held her tight, and let himself squeeze her close to him unlike the fragile baby he had been holding so very often.

"Natalie, it's alright," he whispered. "it's okay."

Natalie shook her head. "Keith is our baby okay? You've been with her, right? I'm so sorry, Keith."

"Don't be sorry, partner. You and Catherine are fine, that's all I care about."

"Catherine?" She asked, lifting her head to look into his eyes.

"Yes, partner. We have a daughter now."

"A baby girl? We really have a child…"

"Yeah, Natalie." He kissed her lips softly. "She's beautiful, just like you."

Natalie loved the look that was portrayed in his eyes in that moment: a mixture of love, disbelief, excitement, and joy.

"Catherine only needs a couple more weeks before she can come home, you know, Natalie." He stretched out his legs on the bed, and laid close to her. "I hope we can all just go home soon."

Natalie smiled sadly and squeezed his hand. He had spoken the very same thing she had been thinking; their whole little family was in the hospital. With her being in the accident, Catherine being premature, and him having to take chemo so often and vigorously, she wished too that things could go back to normal, if only she knew that 'normal' was. It had never been different than this, and from the beginning with Keith, it had entailed chemo, sickness, possible death, even…Just not a child. Things were different now, and Natalie too wanted to get them all out of the hospital as soon as possible so they could start their new lives together, as their own little partnership.

"What does she look like, Keith?"

Figuring it was a bad idea to say their baby held none of her mother's looks, Keith decided to tell her the one thing that Catherine did, (sometimes), have.

"She's got your eyes."

"My eyes? I want her to have yours." She stared up into his then, and he could almost feel himself melting against her. Her eyes did something to him that nothing anyone had ever said or done to him had before. There was something about the look she gave him; something that made him know his daughter having Natalie's eyes couldn't be good news for him…

He knew that now, there were two woman who had him wrapped around their fingers.

"You're eyes are beautiful, Natalie." He stated softly, remembering that he had yet to reply.

Natalie just smiled up at him, and then rested her head against his chest.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here when you had the baby." He said after a few moments.

Natalie was taken aback by that, and shook her head slightly. "Keith, you couldn't have known. Don't be sorry."

"I wish I would have known sooner…I could have been there, in the room with you. I was too busy being selfish."

"You aren't selfish."

"Easy for you to say." He said softly, playing with her fingers.

"What's gotten into you?" Natalie asked, rubbing her hand along his chest.

"I really don't know; Catherine, I'd assume."

Natalie laughed. "She's turning you into a softie, huh?"

"Not a softie, never. Just a little more…forthcoming with my feelings then normal."

"Well, I'm not complaining."

"I doubt you'd want me saying things like that all the time. Isn't biting sarcasm and unending wit better?" he shot her a mischievous smile.

She nodded. "Well, of course."

"Of course? Why so sure?" he asked, eyebrows raised.

She smirked. "Because that's you."

"What am I?" He asked, remembering the first time she had said anything like this…

_They were sitting on the cliff, and Natalie was telling him that him being, well, Keith, was a good thing. Keith wasn't too sure what she considered him to be, and he was curious, so he had asked what he was in her eyes. She had given him the simple answer that he didn't care what people thought. By that point, he hadn't been paying all that much attention to her every word, all he could think about was the want he had to kiss her, the emotion he felt at her finding his 'place', and the desire to be frozen there, in that moment forever. He had leaned over and kissed her then, quickly; awkwardly, for the first time._

So he did the same now; he shut his mouth, leaned over, and kissed her before she could reply.

**Author's Note: What did you guys think? Next chapter, mommy gets to see her baby! I'll be updating a lot this weekend, so look for the new chapters! Btw, it was the best, because the movie was playing in the background and the scene of their first kiss was on when I was writing the last bit in italics…Hee hee, love it! Review, please! **

**God Bless,**

**Sarah**


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: Yeah, I have updated like crazy today, haha. Feedback on this, please? I hope you guys are liking it. This chapter has a twist that I was really excited I thought of…Enjoy! **

**Blessings,**

**Sarah. **

Keith held her hand tight as they walked into the room together he supported most of her weight, helping her along. Finally, they came to a chair that was in front of a small, plastic crib. The nurse smiled.

"I'll go get Catherine."

Keith smiled at Natalie. "This is it. Just _wait _until you see her." He beamed.

"You're so in love with her, aren't you?" She asked, grinning.

"Guilty as charged."

They sat there for awhile, silent, when finally the nurse came back, holding a small bundle of pink. Natalie immediately began to cry silently, reaching out her arms to take her baby. Keith smiled down at them, but didn't move to hold her: Natalie needed as much time with their baby as she could take in. he took a seat next to her as she held the baby. He watched as she rocked her ever so slightly, and marveled at how well she transformed to the role of 'mother' so quickly. She had tears rolling down her cheeks, and she bit her lip ever so slightly to try and stop them, with futile results. She couldn't explain the emotion that ran through her being at in that moment. Natalie had never felt anything quite like it, and she knew there would never be anything that came close, unless she ever had another child. She held her baby nervously, though she appeared to be confident.

"Keith, she's beautiful."

"I told you so." He grinned.

She shook her head. "Keith, she's wonderful…She looks so much like you. She has your eyes, and your nose."

"And everything else of yours." He replied, chuckling.

"How did we deserve something so beautiful?"

"I think God just picked a rose out of a thorn bush for us."

"I like that." She agreed.

"Are you nervous?" He asked, curious as to how she felt about holding the baby for the first time. Did women have an immediate motherly instinct inside them that prevented worry or fear?

"More than I could explain, I-"

"- look at the proud parents." A voice said from the door. Natalie and Keith looked up, and Keith's lips broke into a broad smile.

"Al, what're you doing here?"

"Meeting your baby, what do you think, I'm here for you? Psht."

Keith rolled his eyes. "Al, how many times have I told you not to get sarcastic back at me?"

Al laughed. "Let me see this little one." He said, peering over Natalie's shoulder. "She's a beauty, Keith. Her nose is all yours."

Natalie looked up at Al and smiled wide. "That's exactly what I said!" She replied excitedly, seemingly satisfied that someone had the same opinion as her on this subject.

"When can you all be getting home?"

Keith answered seeing as Natalie was in the land of 'baby talk'. "Well, Natalie can be discharged in a day or two, the baby will take another month to two for stabilizing her organs and things, and I have chemo this afternoon and tomorrow morning."

"Busy, busy." Al grinned. "I'm glad that in the next month or so you'll all be settled though. Where will you guys be staying?"

Keith took this question too. "Well, we did a baby room in both of our houses: I did Zoo themed, and Natalie got the sea life. We'll probably just take turns at each other's houses."

Al nodded, folding his hands together in front of him. "Alright, because I came to not only see the baby, but present you an offer."

Keith furrowed his eyebrows. "What kind of offer?"

Al smiled. "I've got a three bedroom, and two bath, house. I use the left side: one bathroom, and one bedroom. The kitchen, I use, and the living room, but barely. I just wanted to let you two know, that if you wanted to get your own…'place' sort of, I'd offer it to you guys as an apartment, and you could stay there for free as long as you promise to help with dinners."

Keith looked at Natalie who had immediately looked up at him.

"Al," Natalie began. "That's a wonderful offer," the baby let out a cry, and she shifted her to her other arm, where she settled against the crook of her elbow more comfortably. "But can we have some time to think it over? It sounds great, and like something we'd love to do…I mean, our own place, pretty much…But we just re-did rooms in our house for Catherine and we need to put serious thought into un-doing them."

Al nodded. "Take all the time you need; the offer isn't going anywhere. Besides, you two are still very busy, I understand. But it remains, and you can just let me know whenever you decide."

They smiled.

"Thanks, Al." Keith said quietly, looking back down at his girlfriend and daughter.

"No problem." He replied, smiling at Catherine. "Well, I really better get going. I have an early therapy session in the morning, and I haven't eaten anything yet; I came here right after work."

"That's fine, thanks again, Al." Keith replied as the older man said goodbye to Natalie, then left.

Keith turned to his girlfriend then, who was already looking up at him, (as was Catherine).

"Our own house…Al has always talked about how big it is and how he's rarely home. Natalie, this could be perfect for us."

"It really could." She replied. "The way he just explained it all, he is."

Keith smiled and knelt in front of her. "I love you, partner." He said, grinning. "Did you know that?"

Natalie shook her head before looking back at Catherine. "No, you haven't told me lately."

Keith rolled his eyes, and whispered to Catherine that he loved her more. Then, he leaned down and kissed Natalie for a good length of time, and only pulled away when the baby began to cry.

"This isn't gonna fly." He said to his daughter. "No more screaming when I'm kissing mommy."

Catherine looked up at him with the bright green orbs that mirrored his own at the moment.

"Your daughter loves your sarcasm." Natalie said, smirking ever so slightly.

"I know she does, and when the time comes, she'll not only love it, but she will _learn it." _

Natalie just laughed.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Author's Note: Sorry updates have been far and few between for Something to Live For, I have just been a little un-motivated since ideas haven't come as easily as they were for awhile, and even more so, because my other stories demanded top priority. But, this story is back on the list of things needing regular updates, so I hope you guys can enjoy it once more! Please review! Thanks for all the support, as always, you guys are amazing. (HEARTS).**_

_**Blessings,**_

_**Sarah**_

It had been one month since Natalie had gone home, and Keith had just stepped in the door from the third to last of his chemo treatments. The tumors were shrinking, and his doctors were quite sure that by the end of these last four sessions, he would be in remission. Natalie ran downstairs to meet him at the door, and jumped into his arms. He chuckled, stumbling back and catching himself on the doorframe.

"How was your day, partner?"

"Fine. I just finished Catherine's room. The doctor called and said we can pick her up in an hour after her discharge papers are finished," Natalie practically squealed.

Keith laughed. "Calm down, Natalie."

She play-frowned back at him. "Keith, our daughter gets to come home today!"

Keith smirked and pulled her in for another hug before shutting the door behind him. " I know, partner, I'm ecstatic too, trust me."

Natalie smiled and led him into the kitchen where she had already finished some lunch for him. She poured him a glass of lemonade and set the pitcher down, leaning against the counter.

"I cannot believe she is one month old today," Natalie mused, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Neither can I. I can't believe they're letting her come home early!"

"I know! We only would have waited another week, but every single day feels like its own week without her."

"I know you've missed seeing her," Keith replied, seeing as he had seen their daughter a few more times than Natalie. Whenever Keith had chemo, he made it an effort to travel up to the NICU and visit his little girl for a few stolen moments of father-daughter bonding.

"Do you want to see the bedroom?" Natalie asked, her face changing from slight disappointment to utter excitement.

Keith grinned and nodded, setting his glass down. "Of course I do!"

He followed her up the stairs then and turned left on the landing. Keith still walked around the home and couldn't believe that it was _really _there's. Al had offered somewhat of a 'renter's' idea to them; telling them that they could stay and share the home, but once he got them all settled in, he surprised both of them with the knowledge that he had converted the garage to a large apartment, and that the home was theirs. Al had always made it his mission in life to help young people, and knowing that they needed a place, with their own privacy, pushed him into action.

Natalie gently pushed open the door to the baby's room and Keith's lips broke into a broad smile. The room was done in a Noah's Ark theme, with a mural of the ark and various animals on the wall opposite the baby's crib, and the sound of splashing water coming from a radio plugged in on top of the dresser. A changing table was on one of the smaller walls, across from a rocking chair that was in the corner with a baby rag draped over it and a bin of children's books resting to the side of it. There was a small mobile with different animals on it hanging over the crib, and the blanket that Natalie's mother had sewn for Catherine in a light pink with her name and a little zebra on it was strewn over the crib railing.

"Natalie, this room is absolutely beautiful. You did wonderful."

He wrapped an arm around her waist and took in all of the shelves, and extra details she had added while he was gone. The room smelled like flowers, and everything in it that wasn't the generic 'animal theme' screamed 'girl'. The room was perfect for his little princess.

"Thanks," she smiled, resting her head on his shoulder.

She took in a deep breath the, and faced Keith. "Do you want to get ready to leave?"

"Yeah, I have to grab a shower first, so by the time I'm finished, we can get going."

He kissed her forehead then and retreated to the bathroom. He ran the shower water on the medium setting and shed his clothes before stepping in. The water warmed his feet which had been standing on cold tile, and his body shivered as the chill was burnt away by the steam all around him. He sucked in a breath of air filled with the scent of musk and aloe, and he began scrubbing off his body. When he came to his right arm, he gently peeled the leftover tape from where his I.V. had been, and he cleaned softly around the port on the side of his stomach that had been bandaged up fresh at his appointment. He finished his shower as quickly as possible, and stepped out, dressing even quicker.

Natalie waited for him downstairs, and when she smelled the scent she always smelled of him after a shower, she smiled and walked towards the front door, throwing the truck keys to him.

"Let's go!" She said excitedly, beckoning him to move faster towards the door.

Keith grinned and ran out the door before her, jumping into the truck and locking the doors.

"Let me in, Keith!" She laughed.

"HMMM, NAH! I get to Catherine, and you don't!" He taunted, but being unable to hide his laughter as well.

Natalie grinned and rolled her eyes before he finally unlocked the passenger's side door, and let her in. She buckled herself quickly, and glanced back at the car-seat in the back of the yellow pick-up truck at the same time Keith did. She saw him bite his lip, the way he always did when he was overcome with emotion, and then he turned back to face the front dashboard quickly. Glancing in the rearview mirror, he pulled out of the driveway and drove to the hospital.

When they arrived, they both walked in, hand in hand, and since the staff knew them both so well, they took them back quickly to the NICU where the nurse there gave them the discharge papers to sign, offered them pamphlets and advice on how to care for Catherine since she was still so small and fragile, and set-up Catherine's appointment for next week with her pediatrician. Natalie and Keith took all the information in quickly, absorbing it as though they were the sponge, and all of this information of their daughter was life-saving water. Once the nurse was finished, she detached the final small plug connecting Catherine to the small crib covered with plastic that she had slept in for a month now. Natalie took her daughter into her arms and tears streamed down her face as Keith wrapped an arm around her shoulder and peered down at their little girl.

They got out of the hospital as quickly as they could, wanting nothing more than to start their new life with their child. They both maneuvered her gently into the baby-seat and buckled her up firmly. Natalie adjusted her head so that it fit between the cushioning that the seat provided and they both stood there for a moment before Natalie kissed her forehead and shut the door. Keith put the keys in the ignition as Natalie jumped up into the passenger's seat, and he drove slowly out of the parking lot. Natalie smiled slightly.

"Keith, you're driving different," she uttered the profound statement softly.

Keith chuckled and spoke as they came upon a red-light. Natalie noticed that he didn't turn to look at her like he normally did at a red-light: he kept his hand firmly on the steering wheel and his eyes straight ahead.

"That I am, partner."

"Why?" Natalie laughed.

Keith took in a deep breath, and inched the car forward slowly as they rolled past stoplight.

"Because it isn't just you and me anymore, Natalie- we have a baby too. This little life…I can't jeopardize that, ever. We're here, with a baby, in a yellow truck, with a road in front of us and nothing but opportunity."

_**Author's Note: So, I hope you all enjoyed chapter 16! I had SUCH a good time writing it. A lot happened in this chapter! Catherine will FINALLY be home with them! I don't know if you guys could see it too, but seriously, this chapter would have been a great ending one for this story…Fortunately for you all, I want you guys to see Catherine fully grow up, so with this story, or a sequel or two, (you guys tell me what you'd prefer), I will be showing you Catherine, Keith, and Natalie's whole lives together. (: Hope you all enjoy it! **_

_**Please review- I need feedback so I can know what you guys want to see happen next since I have 1-2 more chapters planned and then we need to show some growing up. Let me know if you like the idea of growing Catherine slowly in this story, or if you want a sequel and skip a few years each chapter. Ah well, I am sure you will all have plenty of ideas!**_

_**Blessings,**_

_**Sarah.**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: I am s sorry it took so long to update. I've got no excuse, but it is summer, so I will be updating way sooner now! (: Let me know what you all think of this one. OH, and in the next chapter, would you like to see a visit from Henry, Al, a dream of Sandra, or A tender moment with Natalie and Catherine?**

**Blessings,**

**Sarah**

Keith swung his feet over the bed and shivered as they hit the cold, wood flooring. He slid the comforter off Natalie and threw another blanket on her, bundling himself up and walking slowly to the nursery. Catherine had once again woken him up with her screaming. How did Natalie not hear her too? Weren't mothers supposed to always hear their child or even sense that they were going to start crying? Keith supposed he was just the sensitive one; he was the mom in the middle of the night. He didn't mind waking up to feed his daughter, it gave them time to sit alone and he was helping Natalie to get some more sleep than usual, but some nights the chemo really bothered him and the last thing he wanted, or _could _do was move. Despite the pain or stiffness, though, he retrieved his little girl from her crib for the tenth night in a row.

"You're up early, princess, huh?" Keith asked, looking at the red 3:15 A.M. lighting up the clock.

Catherine sneezed in response and Keith wiped her little red nose with the cloth he had thrown over his shoulder. He walked into the kitchen with her, holding her firmly. Opening the refrigerator, he retrieved two bottles and held both of them in front of Catherine's eyes.

"Alright, what'll it be, knock-out? Cocoa puffs," he set down the chocolate milk. "Or plain ole' cow milk?" He asked, setting down the pure white liquid.

Catherine punched a chubby hand out to the plain milk and Keith nodded. "Good choice."

Putting the chocolate milk back in the fridge, he kicked the door shut and took his daughter to the couch. He flopped down, holding her head securely against his collar-bone, and situated himself. While still securing her head, he moved her from her spot on his shoulder and cradled her in his arms, kissing her forehead before putting the bottle near her lips. She sucked on it gently, closing her eyes as she ate her early breakfast. Keith sighed in satisfaction and closed his own eyes as well. He remained motionless as Catherine fed on the milk. He had learned the hard way not to rock her when she ate, even gently, because his daughter was terrible at holding down any food. The first, (and last), time he rocked her while she ate, she proceeded to throw up all over his shirt. Needless to say, his plaid, red and blue striped shirt was history.

Keith chuckled as he looked down upon his little girl's face. Her eyes fluttered open as she sucked to get more milk, but found there was none. Watching her nose crinkle up, and her chin quiver, Keith knew what was coming next. Catherine let out a loud wail and he stood quickly, soothing her as he went to retrieve another bottle from the fridge. It was really a life-saver that Natalie pre-made all the bottles; Keith had no idea what he would do if he actually had to-

"Catty, we have a problem," he whispered urgently, moving everything in the fridge. "You're going to have to settle for chocolate because daddy can't make normal milk."

Snatching the bottle holding chocolate milk, he held it up to her mouth quickly and she immediately began drinking it. Keith threw his head back in thankfulness. Catherine _never _stopped crying. She was such a fussy little baby. Sometimes, Keith wished that she wasn't so sensitive and over-excitable, but on the other hand it just showed how feisty she was…Just like her daddy. Keith ran his finger along her face, outlining her eyes, nose, and mouth. He ran his finger over her eyebrows, and smiled. She giggled slightly, warming his heart. Keith cradled her close to his chest, amazed at how little she was. He always feared he would break her, or drop her.

"Are you comfortable, Catty?" He smiled, wrapping her blanket tighter around her.

Catherine finished her bottle and yawned, biting on the small flap of blanket that was near her mouth. Keith gently pulled the thick cotton from her mouth and laughed as she made a disgusted face, blindly grabbing for the small piece of fuzz in her mouth. Keith pulled it out and his daughter relaxed once the thin strand was removed.

"Let's take you back to bed, beautiful-"

"-and you, handsome."

Keith turned to see Natalie, and he grinned widely.

"Goodmorning, partner."

"Good, 4 A.M. morning waking up without you next to me," Natalie replied, mock-cheerfully. "I'm sorry I didn't wake up again.

Natalie sighed, defeated, taking a seat next to Keith and their daughter. Keith shrugged and looked back at Catherine, smiling.

"Eh, no worries, we've got this."

Natalie nodded, tears spilling over from her eyes.

"Hey, hey, partner, what's this?" Keith asked, concerned.

Natalie shook her head and forced a smile. "I just hate feeling like I'm not doing anything for her. I never wake up with her when she cries, I don't even _hear _her. I never feed her. You always have to get up with her when I know you don't feel well, and-"

"-And you're a wonderful mother, Natalie. You don't need to go over all the things in your mind that you think make you a bad one."

"You really think I'm a good mom?"

"Yes," Keith smiled. "H-how do you think I'm doing?"

"I think you're a wonderful father, Keith."

"I'm trying so hard," he admitted. "I'm so scared I'll do the wrong thing."

"You've been doing much more good than me lately, so I highly doubt you'll make any wrong choices."

"Yeah, well, one day it'll change. You two will get along more when she's all grown-up and doesn't want daddy protecting her."

Natalie laughed. "I guess so."

Keith leaned over to her and kissed her softly on the lips. "I know so, partner."

Natalie leaned her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes. Soon, all three of them were fast asleep, cuddling on the couch.


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note: I hope you all enjoy this chapter; please review. Thanks for all the feedback lately- I am so glad Catherine is home! As well, seriously, do you all want a sequel? I will be ending this soon: In the next 5 chapters or so, and I want to know if you want those chapters to be of her growing up and then just finish this, or do a sequel and skip some years. Ehh, it's up to you all XD **

**Blessings!**

**Sarah**

Natalie heaved herself out of bed with a groan the next morning. Catherine was crying, again, and it was her turn to retrieve their child. For the first time since Catherine's home-coming, Keith slept soundly beside her. His loud snores echoed down the hallway and into the nursery as she opened the door to peak on her daughter. Her child was waving her chubby fists in the air as she lay on her back, wailing loudly. Tears fell from her puffy eyes and her little lips quivered. Natalie saw the goose bumps on her legs and figured that she had already found the problem: her daughter was cold. She picked up the blanket that Catherine had kicked to the side of the crib and placed it over-top of her once more. With that, she began rubbing her baby's tummy soothingly, and watched as she calmed down slowly.

"Oh, Catty, why do you keep kicking off your blankets? If you didn't move so much you wouldn't get so hot," Natalie quipped, removing her hand as her daughter closed her eyes once more.

She moved to leave the room, thinking that this problem had been solved quite efficiently already, when Catherine began to cry again. Natalie sighed, but smiled. It was one of those cries again- the cry that meant there was nothing wrong, she just wanted love. Natalie lifted her out of the crib, making sure the blanket was wrapped tightly around her, and moved to sit on the rocking chair in the far corner of the bedroom. She settled herself quickly, and rested her head against the wood as she hummed a soft song to Catherine, willing her to go back to sleep.

"You're safe, Catty, go to bed."

It was early in the morning, but Catherine normally slept well into the morning, not as early as it was. Natalie tried hard to get her to fall back asleep, but even though she had long-since stopped crying, she still remained fully alert. For some reason, though Natalie hadn't the faintest idea why, Catherine was just not wanting to sleep- there was something bothering her. Oh, how Natalie wished she could simply ask what it was. Then, a thought struck her. Keith was the one out of both of them that Catherine had taken to the most. She was already such a daddy's girl, and her crying and distress always stopped abruptly when he took her into his arms. Maybe, if Natalie could get Keith to hold her, she would fall back asleep at least for a little while. Standing carefully, she retreated back to their bedroom, and shook Keith awake.

"Partner, wake-up," she whispered. "I need your help."

He didn't stir- he was deep in his dreams.

_Keith sat on the edge of the cliff, and Sandra sat close to him. One hand gripped his knee, the other pointed up to the sky._

_ "That is the limit, kiddo, the sky is. Stop acting like you have to take care of me before yourself- I have your dad for that."_

_Keith had sighed that night, breathing deeply and huffing the air out even deeper. _

_ "Mom," he ran a shaky hand through his hair. "You still haven't told me…How much longer do we have?"_

_Her grip on his knee tightened, and she stared at him now instead of the stars._

_ "A month- a month and a half, at the most." _

_Keith nodded tensely- he had been mentally preparing himself for this, but the real deal…Actually hearing it, was a hard hit. _

_ "I love you, Mom."_

_His words left his mouth before he could realize what a fool he was making of himself. Why should he be so apt to say goodbye? His mother was a fighter- like he was. It surprised him, though, that she didn't fight it either. She knew it was time for their own private goodbye, so she simply smiled at him and said softly: "I love you too, Keith. I love you too." _

Keith awoke in a sweat, his heart thumping wildly against his chest. His eyes shot opened and he saw Natalie standing over him, Catherine in her arms. At this point, Catherine was back to crying, and with shaky hands Keith grabbed her as tight as he could and clutched her to his chest as he sat up.

"Keith, are you alright?" Natalie asked, sitting next to him and helping to support Catherine's weight- afraid that he would drop her.

Keith's face was pale, and his voice wavered. His hands remained shaky and un-stable; his eyes darted wildly from Natalie to the baby.

"I-I'm fine," he replied, breathing deeply. "Just an annoying dream, partner."

Natalie nodded, and looked down at Catherine.

As she suspected, the child was fast asleep in Keith's arms. Catherine had just been worried- just been wanting her daddy. Natalie slid her finger in between Catherine's tiny fist and the baby latched on to her finger subconsciously.

"I love you both so much," Natalie stated softly, not necessarily expecting Keith to answer big.

He wasn't one for 'showy' love…Or the cheesy kind. Natalie's little, 'I love you with all my heart' display, wasn't something that Keith normally went for. But he did. He looked up at Natalie, the color flooding back onto his cheeks, and grinned before tucking his bottom lip under his top tightly.

"I love you too, Natalie," he pressed out. "I love you both more than life itself."

**Author's Note: I loved writing this chapter…and I am not sure why. I think it may be because I love writing Keith really vulnerable, and in love with Natalie, and we got to see a shred of that. I hope you could tell that his dream was based off a real-life conversation he had with his Mom before she died. I hope to include it in it's full context in my new story 'The Green Eyed Boy', once we get to that point in the story. Please review!**

**God Bless,**

**Sarah**


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note: I have no excuse except writer's block…Which is, actually, a pretty good excuse, but yeah…I still feel bad that I haven't updated. I hope you all haven't lost interest in this story! Please review, and since you haven't given me feedback of whether to do a sequel, finish, skip years, etc. etc., I am just doing with what I felt was right for this next chapter. Story will be finished next chapter, and I may do a sequel later on, when some of my other stories are finished if you all REALLY want one. **

**God Bless,**

**Sarah. **

Keith walked over to the table with the cake hesitantly, the flame atop the candle flickering dangerously. Natalie laughed as he set it in front of Catherine and sighed heavily.

"Thank God, I thought it was going to start a fire," he chuckled sarcastically- mimicking Natalie's earlier fears.

She rolled her eyes as Al, Henry, and her family laughed amongst themselves at the display.

"You know, I have a right to be worried that lighting the candle would start a fire!"

"Nattie, it was out in the _open," _Keith retorted, still laughing.

"Oh, whatever," she replied, pushing Catherine's high chair closer to the table.

"Alright, Catty, blow out your candles!" Natalie urged as her daughter stared up at her curiously.

"I'll help," Keith offered, standing on the other side of their daughter.

"Now on the count of three. We can count like _Dora," _Keith gushed. "Uno, Dos, _Treis!" _

Keith did most of the blowing, but Catherine clapped excitedly like everyone else, banging her chubby fists together and giggling.

"I can't believe she's one already," Henry stated in disbelief as he helped Keith pass out plates.

"Me either," Keith smiled, glancing over at his daughter.

Henry grinned as he passed out the last plate and then followed Keith into the kitchen to retrieve the plastic forks and knives.

"So no aches, or signs of-"

"-it returning?" Keith smirked. "No. Cancer free, Dad, why can't you believe it?"

"Because I never thought I'd hear it!"

Henry grinned widely as they laid the forks on the table and took seats at the table with everyone else.

"Catherine has been crawling a lot lately, hasn't she Natalie?" Cynthia asked as she bit down on her first piece of cake.

"Yes, she has," Natalie smiled brightly. "She gets into a lot."

"So how do you keep her safe?"

"Well, since I've been going to the community college, Keith usually takes her outside to work on the truck."

Cynthia's eyes widened. "How does a baby work on a truck!"

Keith laughed. "I put her in her bouncy chair and let her sit outside with me. She has fun, looking at all the different colors and hearing all those sounds. I talk to her while I change tires or paint- she likes it."

Cynthia seemed satisfied with this answer and turned back to her cake, chomping down on the last few bites left on the pink plastic plate.

Natalie reached over to straighten the collar of Keith's shirt, and he smiled, kissing her cheek before standing to take the empty plates. Natalie's family and Henry spoke amongst themselves happily, chatting about the apartment, Catherine, and life in general. Al, though, moved to take Keith's seat and began speaking to Natalie.

"How have you two been?"

"Amazing, Al, thank you so much again for all the help you've given us- we really appreciate it."

Al smiled. "No problem, kid. How's Keith? Cancer free still, and seems to be happy," Al asked, watching his former patient out of the corner of his eyes.

"You got it right, Al. He's over the moon with everything lately. There's never a moment I can pry him away from Cat unless he has to go to the bathroom, and being cancer-free has just put him over the top. He's ecstatic. He works on Honeybuns all the time, too."

Al nodded. "Yes, I've noticed all the new paint and rims. The hunk of metal is looking wonderful."

"Did I just hear you call my pride of joy a 'hunk of metal'?" Keith asked, sneaking up behind them.

Al chuckled and took a sip of the water that sat in front of him.

"No, no. Never, Keith."

Keith rolled his eyes and straddled a backwards chair behind Natalie. Resting his arms on the top of the chair, he stared at Natalie.

"Catherine is enjoying her cake, partner."

Natalie looked at their daughter who had pink icing smeared all over her face.

"She sure is," Natalie laughed. "That's how you eat ice cream! Like father like daughter!"

Keith laughed, swatting Natalie's shoulder playfully. "Oh, be quiet, Anderson. Don't act like you don't eat DOVE chocolates that way!"

"Excuse me!" She huffed indignantly. "How can you smear a chunk of chocol- never-mind!"

Keith nodded, knowing he won, and placed a kiss on Natalie's forehead before going to find his father in the kitchen. Al offered her a reassuring smile before standing as well, and also moving to the kitchen. There, 4 men gathered: Keith, Henry, Mr. Anderson, and Al. henry spoke up first, gripping his son's shoulder tight.

"So tomorrow is the day, huh, kid?"

Keith swallowed thickly, tucking his lower lip under his top and nodding.

"Well," Al urged. "Let us see it!"

Keith reached into his pocket and pulled out the small box. Opening it, he revealed a rather large, sparkling diamond, set in a twisted silver band with flecks of gold. It had four prongs holding it in place, and it glittered magnificently as it caught the light.

"She's going to love it, Keith," Pete assured. "You have my full blessing. You know you always have."

Keith smiled as they all admired the engagement ring he would be offering Natalie tomorrow night when Henry watched Catherine for them to have a 'date night'. When they were finished, he stowed the ring back in his pocket, and took in a deep breath.

"Nervous, aren't you?" Al asked.

Keith thought on that for a moment, then shook his head. "No, I'm not nervous. I'm…Thankful."


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note: This will be the last chapter. I hope you all enjoy it, and please review!**

**Blessings,**

**Sarah.**

Keith walked hand in hand with Natalie as they made their way into the restaurant. Keith had made sure to make reservations at Natalie's favorite place, somewhere that sold endless seafood and breadsticks. She grinned as he pulled out her chair for her, and then sat in his own. For awhile they just stared at each other, speaking small sentences and sipping their water before ordering their actual drinks and food. It was nice, being able to go out without a baby attached to either of their hips.

"So, Catty's going to be running around really soon, don't you think?" Natalie laughed.

Keith smiled and nodded as he took a drink of his soda. "Yes, I do. But tonight," he reached his hands forward to take hers in his own. "Is all about us. No baby talk, just us. I haven't gotten a chance to ask you how you like your new classes or anything."

Natalie grinned. "I love them. I think I'm going to take a second English course when this one is through."

"That would be wonderful for you. I know you like those night classes and late coffee runs. So poetic and calm."

Natalie laughed. "Yeah, that's what I was going for."

"I think I want to go to school for mechanics when you're done with your college courses, Nattie."

"Really?" Her lips broke into a broad grin. "Keith that would be _perfect _for you!"

"I've always wanted to do it…So I figure, why not? It'll make us more money and I get a chance to still do what I love."

"That's great, partner. I'm behind you one hundred and fifty percent."

"Thank you, partner," he replied, smiling at her.

The waitress brought out a basket of bread then, and Keith was surprised that Natalie didn't notice the glistening ring tucked carefully between the folds of the navy blue, cloth napkin. She moved to unravel her knife so she could butter a roll as Keith winked at the waitress.

"Natalie, I love you," Keith blurted out of the blue. He wasn't one for showy displays, and that random 'I love you,' he knew would make Natalie ecstatic. But he also knew he had to do this traditionally. He had to give Natalie the proposal she deserved. The second she shifted her eyes to glance at the bread, and caught sight of the ring for the first time, he stood only to get down on one knee in front of where she was sitting. He smiled slightly, already noticing the build-up of tears in her eyes.

"Natalie," he rested a hand on her knee. "My sarcastic, pitiful attempts at lovey-dovey statements could never begin to describe how I feel for you no matter how surprised you are that I said them. Waking up to you every day is so precious to me, and you make me the happiest man alive. Without you, I'd be so miserable, partner, you're my best friend. I love you with every part of me, Natalie. Make me even happier than you already do if that's possible."

He reached up and plucked the ring gently out of the bread it was dug into. Immediately, she held out her hand.

"Marry me?"

"Yes!" She exclaimed as he slipped the ring on her finger. She jumped up as he stood and flung herself into his arms.

She buried her head against his neck and he held her tightly, wanting to never let go of her or this moment. His strong arms held her up and wrapped around her perfectly as he enveloped her in his scent and loving embrace. She breathed in his cologne and gripped the back of his black shirt tightly in her hands.

"I love you, Keith."

"I love you too, Natalie," he replied, kissing her head as he allowed her body to slide down against his before she came to a normal standing position once more.

"I can't believe you did this. Did everyone know?"

"Yeah," he blushed. "You never thought I'd propose?"

"I didn't know," she admitted. "I thought maybe you just wanted to live together like some other couples. Marriage doesn't matter much when we have our own apartment and child already…Well, so some people think."

"Not me," he assured, rubbing her shoulders. "I want the world to know your mine. I want you to have my last name so everyone else knows what I already do."

"And what's that?" she prompted.

"That I want to be with you forever; until my heart stops."

Fresh tears sprung to Natalie's eyes as she leaned in to kiss him, and as he kissed her back his thoughts were the same as her own: that there was nothing in the world that could tear them apart.

It was the same thought that occurred to Keith now that had when he first thought about loving Natalie, and having cancer…

That death could only separate them for a little while, but that he would take _every second of life, _and make it last forever.

**Author's Note: I hope you all enjoyed this ending chapter! It feels final now, and I hope that you all liked how it ended. Thank you all for supporting this story so much, it really means the world to me! Another one down, and I am so happy I have been able to finish this and A Little Chemistry. Now, to the others! Please continue reviewing and looking out for new stories.**

**Love you all, and God Bless!**

**Sarah. **


End file.
